Así nos unió el amor… ¿O fue la muerte?
by ClubSorato
Summary: En un mundo donde Hechiceros y Guerreros son como agua y aceite, Yamato y Sora tendrán que aprender a conllevarse mientras van directo a librar una batalla que podría costarles la vida. Entre amor, odio, ¿o solo una pantalla para protegerse a si mismos?


**Así nos unió el amor… ¿O fue la muerte?**

**By Ayumi & Acron**

**(Yama/Sora AU, era medieval / )**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Yamato, Sora, Gabumon y Piyomon no nos perteneces, solo los tomamos prestados sin ningún fin de lucro. Estos pertenecen a Digimon © Akiyoshi & Toei Animaion.**

**Este es un fic realizado para el concurso de Fics del Foro Sorato con fines de entretenimiento.**

.~~~~~~~~~~~~.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Yamato terminó de dibujar el pentagrama invertido, encerrándolo rápidamente en un círculo, mientras su atractivo rostro se contraía en una mueca de fastidio. Ya con el último símbolo dibujado sobre la tierra, rodeando el perímetro del lugar que habían seleccionado para acampar, comenzó a musitar el encantamiento que activaría su hechizo. Cuando la ultima palabra salió de su boca, el pentagrama comenzó a brillar, permaneció así por unos breves segundos antes de que la luz se extinguiera.

La gente común y corriente solo habría visto el dibujo del símbolo desaparecer lentamente, sin destellos ni luz, pero aquellos entrenados en las artes prohibidas de la Hechicería lograrían ver la barrera que protegía un amplio y basto segmento del bosque.

Yamato suspiró cansado, su mueca de fastidio aun claramente visible, y se dio la vuelta para regresar al campamento. Esto era lo que conseguía al permitir que otros le ayudaran, endeudarse con ellos. Oh, si tan solo esa… _muchacha_ lo hubiera dejado morir en paz.

Al entrar al claro donde habían levantado el campamento, Yamato se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su _adorable_ compañera de viajes preparando la cena.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La pelirroja volteó a mirarlo por sobre su hombro, frunciendo el ceño levemente antes de volver a lo que hacía. "¿Qué parece que hago? Sabes, para ser un _brillantemente_talentoso Hechicero, a veces puedes ser bastante idiota."

Yamato no le respondió enseguida, dedicándose a admirar la vista que la actual posición de la chica le proporcionaba. Con las rodillas y manos en el suelo, el rostro cerca de las ramas que servirían como fogata mientras soplaba insistentemente tratando de prender el fuego, su trasero quedaba en perfecta posición para que el rubio disfrutara de la vista sin ser demasiado obvio.

"Sabes, para ser una _extraordinariamente_ excepcional Guerrera, eres bastante inepta para completar simples tareas como prender una fogata. A veces me pregunto cómo has logrado sobrevivir a la intemperie por tu cuenta."

Tal comentario le jugó en su contra, pues mientras hablaba sus ojos seguían deleitándose con la vista que la Guerrera pelirroja le proporcionaba, ella le miró por encima del hombro para responderle con algo que le hiriera el orgullo, y lo descubrió cayendo en sus (como a ella le gustaba decir) perversiones. En un parpadeo, la muñeca pelirroja estaba de pie frente a él, golpeando su pecho con su dedo índice, una mueca de enfado marchitando su rostro comúnmente sereno.

"¿Qué _demonios_ crees que estás haciendo, cerdo pervertido?"

El insulto le ofendió en demasía, pero además de arquear una ceja, no lo demostró, como era su costumbre. ¿Qué esperaba ella que hiciera ante una situación así? Por todos los dioses, él le había dicho _muchas_ veces que el diminuto vestido que llevaba debajo de su capa y armadura era demasiado inadecuado para viajar, pero no, ella no le daba ni bolas. En serio, eso que ella llamaba vestido, que dudosamente lo era, dejaba bien poco a la imaginación bajo circunstancias normales, pero ¿verlo en esa posición? Es un milagro que aun pudiera racionalizar la situación—y evitar que nariz sangrara a niveles alarmantes.

"Solo observaba, y terminaba de comprender que si eres una chica," hizo una pausa para dejar que ella comprendiera sus palabras. "Digo, se que te gustan los vestidos y todo eso, pero la forma en que te manejas y como peleas… hace que uno se cuestione esa lógica, ¿no lo crees?"

A veces pensaba que la muñeca pelirroja tenía razón cuando cuestionaba su intelecto, porque en momentos como este, hasta él mismo se preguntaba que mierda le pasaba por la mente para decir algo como eso. Pero bueno, si era honesto consigo mismo, sabía perfectamente lo difícil que le resultaba pensar cuando se encontraba de frente ante esta belleza exótica, que, contra todo pronóstico, contra toda lógica y rompiendo ese habito suyo que llevaba como armadura, había logrado meterse en su cabeza…

"¡MALDITO BASTARDO!"

…y en su corazón.

Ah… _demonios_.

Con mucho dolor, la vio alejarse en dirección al río, seguramente a asearse. Pero hizo el dolor a un lado cuando se percató que tal posición le otorgaba una excelente vista de sus piernas, que mientras más se alejaba ella, mas difícil se le hacía verlas. Cuando la muñeca pelirroja estuvo fuera de vista, Yamato se incorporó y permaneció sentado unos minutos más en la tierra. Casi como percibiendo que ya no habría más discusiones en el campamento, sus leales compañeros aparecieron de entre los árboles.

Gabumon, un lobo bastante macizo, de pelaje blanco con rayas azules, su compañero de toda la vida, se acercó a él y presionó su nariz contra su mano. Yamato sonrió, acción que lo hizo quejarse ante el dolor, y accedió a su silenciosa petición, acariciando detrás de su oreja.

"Hey, Gabumon, ¿pudieron encontrar algo para cenar?"

Su respuesta fue un pequeño giro de la cabeza de Gabumon, hacia donde su muñeca pelirroja intentó hacer la fogata. Yamato siguió su ejemplo, y vio al fénix de la chica dejar una gran cantidad de pescados en la tierra, para luego alzar en vuelo brevemente antes de posarse sobre su hombro. Piyomon picoteó su mejilla afectuosamente por unos momentos y luego permaneció quieta, con los ojos cerrados. El rubio Hechicero suspiró, alzó su mano y curó sus heridas con un simple conjuro; luego acaricio a ambos animales, prestando especial atención a Piyomon.

"Me gustaría que Sora fuera un poco mas afectuosa conmigo, ¿sabes?" sonrió divertido. "Como tú, Piyomon, pero eso sería como pedir demasiado… Además, las cosas se tornarían muy aburridas si mi muñeca pelirroja dejara de tener esa chispa y tenacidad que la hacen tan…única e irresistible."

De un salto, y repentinamente lleno de energías, se puso de pie. "¡Muy bien! Es hora de preparar la cena," un chasquido de sus dedos y la fogata prendió con una gran llamarada. Río levemente al recordar los últimos minutos; oh, esa imagen lo seguiría hasta el final de sus días. "No vaya a ser que nuestra querida Sora se enfade conmigo por esto. Los dioses saben que ella no necesita excusas."

Cogió los pescados y se los echo al hombro, haciendo una breve pausa antes de encaminarse al río. "Gabumon, Piyomon, ustedes quedan a cargo del campamento por ahora," dijo, para luego fijar su vista en el lobo, sus ojos tomaron un matiz más oscuro al tornarse serios. "Gabumon, si sientes algo fuera de lo normal, cualquier cosa, házmela saber enseguida. El campo de fuerza ya está listo, pero… más vale prevenir que lamentar."

El lobo asintió firmemente y fue a sentarse a los pies de un árbol, Piyomon se poso sobre las ramas del mismo. Yamato los observó un momento y después prosiguió su camino hacia el río. Yamato sonrió al pensar en la cara que su muñeca pelirroja pondría al verlo irrumpir en su baño, mas su sonrisa no duro mucho ya que su mente decidió dar un giro brusco hacia uno de sus más memorable recuerdos… y a la vez, el más terrible de todos.

.~.

.~.

.~.

Él era Yamato Ishida, un muchacho rubio y alto, de ojos azules que cambiaban de tonalidad según su estado de ánimo y el poder que invocaba con su magia. También era algo pervertido y un completo holgazán.

Desde temprana edad demostró buenas cualidades para la magia, pero ahora era conocido como uno de los hechiceros más poderosos que hubiesen existido, tenía control total sobre la naturaleza y los cinco elementos (agua, tierra, fuego, viento y metal). Yamato era el octavo hijo de un hombre normal, con poderes más allá de todo limite. Podía hablar con los animales y escucharlos a su vez, dominaba en todos los campos necesarios y repudiaba la nigromancia como a ningún otra cosa en la vida.

La familia de Yamato había muerto varios años atrás a manos de Peltier, un hechicero oscuro con muy malos propósitos e, irónicamente, un amigo de la infancia.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~.

¿Cómo demonios se había metido en esto? Recordaba haberse burlado del detestable hombre que no le daba respiro, pero no pensó que fuese para tanto. Bien, hace tiempo que se tenían la guerra jurada mas hoy no había esperado entrar en batalla.

Rayos de todos los colores surcaban el cielo e impactaban en la tierra, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba uno de los dos poderosos hechiceros en batalla. Un rayo rojo escarlata dio cerca de un frondoso árbol, dando casi en el rubio de traje azul oscuro que no dejaba de brincar e invocar los poderes de la naturaleza. Yamato se defendía de los ataques sucesivos, pensando donde estaba su compañero Gabumon.

"Cuando lo necesito no está," murmuró Yamato, invocando un muro de viento que repeliera un rayo verde, mientras buscaba al lobo que siempre le acompañaba, su compañero de viaje y prácticamente de vida.

Decidido a defenderse, empezó a invocar al fuego para que acudiera a su favor y terminar con esto de una vez. Relajó su cuerpo y permitió que su corazón palpitara con mayor intensidad, su concentración creció a medida que la energía del sur aumentaba en su cuerpo y un asombroso Fénix rojo se dibujó ante él. Yamato sonrió saboreando la victoria, abriendo sus cambiantes ojos azules que se tornaban naranja como el fuego que crecía a su alrededor.

"¡Hey! Peltier, ¿que tal si te vas al infierno?" exclamó, mientras dejaba su brazo izquierdo extendido hacia abajo y el derecho frente al pecho enseñado el dedo corazón a su enemigo, cuando una llamarada anaranjada y amarilla seguía al fénix que velozmente se dirigía a su objetivo. Saboreando la victoria, estaba eufórico.

Iba a vencer esta vez, estaba seguro de eso, pero un destello de luz llamo su atención haciendo que su mirada rojiza se dirigiera a su derecha y fue ahí cuando la vio. No podía ser, sin embargo era ella, no lo creía y muy seguro estaba que era una ilusión, una trampa. Yamato se trataba de convencer que lo que veía no era real, pero toda su concentración se derrumbó, el fénix desapareció y con eso su mejor defensa.

Peltier, sonriente, luego de un momento de temor dirigió un ataque con dagas hacia Yamato aprovechando su brillante momento de debilidad. Resultando en un Yamato seriamente herido. Una de las dagas había dado en su corazón mientras otra estaba incrustada peligrosamente cerca de la aorta. Peltier, lleno de excitación se acercó hasta el cuerpo que yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

"Morirás aquí, Yamato. Sin nadie que te vea. Nadie se enterará, ¡porque no eres importante!" soltó una risa diabólica, que claramente demostraba lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. "Que irónico, ¿no Yama?"

Dándole una patada al cuerpo de Yamato, Peltier se alejó pensando que la nigromancia había sido su mejor decisión.

El rubio sintió la vibración de energía que siempre anunciaba la llegada de su lobo y, con mucho esfuerzo, levantó su mirada, ahora un azul apagado, hacia donde se encontraba Gabumon. "En... hora... buena," dijo con mucha dificultad, escupiendo su propia sangre, al enrome lobo de extraño pelaje junto a él. Gabumon, se llamaba o al menos así se había presentado, afirmando ser su amigo.

Gabumon no hablaba y eso era una muy mala señal; iba a morir. Lo sabía, sino ya lo hubiera sermoneado con alguna cosa pero su compañero seguía en silencio. De repente escuchó pisadas, y cuando en otro momento hubiese escondido su presencia justo ahora no podía hacer nada.

Irónico, había pensado, lo primero que había aprendido a hacer ¡y ahora se iba a la basura! Sintiendo como sus fuerzas se iban decidió entregarse a los brazos de la muerte.

"Debes ayudarlo," escuchó como Gabumon hablaba. "Debes hacerlo, tú tienes el don," escuchaba sus palabras, pero él no entendía y cuando estaba a punto de decirle qué hacer con su don, escuchó que no era él con quien hablaba, sino con otra persona.

"No, no puedo. Es peligroso, no puedo controlarlo," decía la temblorosa voz de ¿una mujer?

Bien, estaba en el umbral de su muerte y escuchaba a una mujer. Gabumon había enloquecido, las mujeres no tenían dones. Las que tenían dones morían a temprana edad, de ninguna forma esa mujer tenía algún don.

.~~~~~~.

"Puedes hacerlo, yo te ayudaré. Concéntrate, tú puedes," la urgió el enorme lobo, que con atención observaba como la joven mujer que había llegado de la nada se concentraba y colocaba sus manos sobre las heridas más graves de Yamato.

Vio como una energía blanca surgía de su cuerpo y se dirigía por completo a sus manos. La mujer pelirroja era extraordinaria, Gabumon lo sabía. Tenía la capacidad de dar o quitar la vida; curioso aun más que fuera mujer. Mientras pensaba como era posible que ella estuviera ahí la sintió flaquear.

"¡NO!"

Reforzó aun más su presencia en su mente y vio como deliberadamente toda la energía reunida se perdía.

.~~~~~~.

"¡No puedo! ¿No ves que puedo matarlo? No puedo, no puedo," gritaba la chica nerviosa, ella no se había visto nunca en una situación así y no sabía qué hacer con exactitud… y el hombre frente a ella moría lenta y dolorosamente.

El apuesto rostro estaba pálido y la muerte resonaba alrededor del campo en que se encontraban, ella detestaba la muerte, odiaba el horror de vivirla donde fuera que se dirigiera. Tenía que salvarlo, así le había dicho el lobo de extraño pelaje azulado frente a ella. "Lo intentare de nuevo, pero debes ayudarme, por favor," susurró al animal, viendo absorta el muy masculino rostro del hombre rubio.

.~~~~~~.

Una vez más, la energía de su cuerpo se manifestó y se reunió en sus manos. Gabumon percibía un cambio en su mente. Había alguien o algo mas con ellos, ayudándola y guiándola. Gabumon vio con atención como la energía antes blanquecina se tornaba de un color rojizo, un rojo muy suave y por un momento creyó ver como la forma de dos pequeños corazones se dibujaban sobre las heridas de Yamato. La energía que ella emanaba creció y el resplandor lo cubrió todo hasta que no fue capaz de ver nada. Y en un momento, el cuerpo de Yamato estaba como si nada le hubiese pasado, las dagas se habían retirado, volvía a respirar con normalidad y sus ojos estaban abiertos.

.~~~~~~.

Yamato sintió como algo le quemaba por dentro, intentó alejar la energía pero esta persistía en él. Dolía como el demonio y era tan fuerte como uno de ellos. La vida volvía a él, fuerte y sin aviso, sus pulmones se expandieron mientras se llenaban de aire y la sangre que antes ahí se hallaba desaparecía volvía a correr por sus venas, sus heridas se cerraban y su herido corazón latía con más vigor.

Yamato abrió los ojos y la luz lo cegó, pero ¿no se suponía que estaba oscuro? Ahora si estaba alucinando, seguramente había muerto y su cuerpo restaurado se encontraba en el limbo para pagar por sus pecados. ¡OH, al demonio! Lo más probable es que estaba en el infierno quemándose por dentro. Volvió a abrir los ojos y la vio, un rostro hermoso y delicado, rodeado de un cabello tan rojo como el de su fénix… y de hecho un fénix inmenso estaba tras ella, cuidándola.

Un _ángel_, pensó mientras sonreía y sin más, se desmayó.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Lo que Yamato supo después fue que su ángel se llamaba Sora Takenouchi, una reconocida y consumada guerrera con un poderoso y peligroso don, y que le fénix que había visto era un compañero de vida, justo como Gabumon, de nombre Piyomon. Un estupendo ejemplar de una criatura mitológica, aunque no tan mitológica por lo que ella (si, ella) le había contado. Finalmente, se enteró que había susurrado sus últimos pensamientos lo suficientemente alto como para que los dos animales lo oyeran y tuvieran un magnifico motivo para chantajearlo, porque Sora no podía saber que él creía que era bonita y mucho menos que le había llamado ángel cuando había hecho su misión recordarle a cada segundo lo torpe que era.

.~.

.~.

.~.

Yamato sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, pero lo ignoró. Confiaba en Gabumon, y en Piyomon, así que si algo o alguien llegaba a cruzar su barrera (lo que no seria fácil, casi imposible, si preguntaban su opinión) y él no se daba cuenta de ello, los animales lo notarían.

El sonido del agua corriendo río abajo alcanzó a sus oídos, pero, extrañamente, eso era todo lo que escuchaba. El chapoteo que indicaba la presencia de alguien bañándose estaba ausente. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose porque Sora no estaba siguiendo su rigurosa rutina diaria, y muy a su pesar, dejó que la preocupación de apoderara de él. Cuando llegó al pequeño claro que rodeaba el río, la encontró sentada a la orilla de este, mirando su reflejo.

Sora no parecía estar herida, lo que era bueno, pero tampoco estaba muy pendiente de sus alrededores, y para ella eso podía ser muy malo. Mas algo en su postura le indicó a Yamato que, lo que fuera estaba en su mente, era lo suficientemente importante para hacerla desconectarse de tal manera del mundo. La pelirroja no estaba triste ni deprimida, su aura solo le indicaba que estaba completamente decidida.

¿A qué? Eso no lo sabía.

Y por primera vez desde que comenzaron a viajar juntos, Yamato se acercó a ella sin levantar esa mascara de indiferencia que le ayudaba a ocultar lo que realmente sentía.

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, mi muñeca pelirroja?"

.~~~~~~.

Sora suspiró con pesadez, sentándose a la orilla del río. Comenzó a sentir un leve dolor en su mano derecha, la que había usado para golpear a su insufrible compañero de viaje tras descubrir que la miraba de manera imprudente. En serio, ese rubio Hechicero necesitaba que alguien le enseñara modales y como tratar a una mujer, y si dependía de ella hacerlo… Vaya, que fastidio. Sora pateó el agua, sintiéndose molesta sin razón alguna, o al menos eso se repetía a diario, porque de ninguna manera admitiría que en lo mas profundo de su corazón deseaba que Yamato Ishida la viera como algo mas que solo una molestia.

"Bastardo malagradecido… y yo que arriesgué todo para salvar su vida…"

Aquella revelación la hizo volver en el tiempo temporalmente, al día en que lo encontró muriendo en medio de lo que había sido un campo de batalla. Aquel día ella estaba siguiendo a Piyomon, que contra todo pronóstico decidió no escucharla y tomar un camino diferente al que usualmente usaban para llegar a la ciudad. Y aun cuando al comienzo se había molestado por eso, luego le daba las gracias una y otra vez por haberla llevado hasta él.

Aquel Hechicero de cabellos rubios y ojos que cambiaban de color que la había ayudado semanas antes a conseguir comida en el bosque. Aquel hombre con su sonrisa devastadora que había logrado cautivarla por completo con un simple acto de caridad, y que no había mostrado ni el mas mínimo interés en ella, dejándola ahí sola tan inesperadamente como la había encontrado.

Claro, Sora sabía que había sido algo mas que solo un intento por devolverle el favor lo que la motivo a romper el sello de su don y usarlo con él; un deseo de poder verlo sonreír de nuevo, sonreírle a ella… Por un instante, luego de verlo despertar definitivamente, Sora pensó que por fin había encontrado a su alma gemela, aquella persona que le ayudaría a vivir una vida normal sin temor a que su don se saliera de control, aquella persona que la amaría tanto como ella a él—pero Yamato acabó con ese pensamiento tan pronto abrió su boca, soltando el comentario mas ofensivo que había escuchado en su vida.

Y eso la traía a su actual situación.

Tres años, ya había transcurrido tres años desde su encuentro, desde que sus vidas habían quedado ligadas por fuerzas ancestrales, y el imbécil Hechicero aun no podía dirigirle alguna palabra sin intenciones de fastidiarla.

"Idiota…"

Su vista se perdió en las aguas del río.

Era cierto, dentro de una semana se cumplirían tres años desde que le salvó la vida a Yamato y por más que intentara, no lograba quitarse de encima este presentimiento agobiante que la perseguía desde hace semanas, como un susurro que le decía que algo terrible iba a pasar.

.~~~~~~.

El repentino cambio lo sintió en todo su cuerpo, no solo se había perturbado el aire sino que su campo de energía estaba mermando y ella también, su actitud ahora era de angustia y podía ver reflejado algo de dolor en esos ojos de fuego que tanto le hipnotizaban. La determinación que había visto en su mirada con algo de desafío, desaparecía lentamente.

Yamato intento dar con Gabumon, pero no le resultó, algo estaba bloqueando el camino mental que habían desarrollado con el tiempo; esto era preocupante.

"Sora, muñeca, ¿te sucede algo?" preguntó Yamato, mientras la perturbación iba en aumento. "Por favor, dime si algo está mal," se acercó a ella y extendió una de sus manos a la mejilla sonrosada.

"Si, NO… Bueno, hay algo que me preocupa y me ha tenido pensando…"

Él estaba interesado en lo que ella quería decirle, de verdad, solo que en este momento no podía concentrarse. ¡Venga! Era la primera vez que mantenían una conversación de manera civilizada, la primera vez que él no usaba una máscara para ocultar sus emociones. Lo que sea que estaba perturbando su psiquis era malvado hasta los huesos e increíblemente como sonaba tanto Gabumon como Piyomon corrían peligro.

"Lo siento, Sora. Pero debemos irnos ya… ¿puedes sentirlo?" lo vio en sus ojos y entendió que eso era lo que la tenía angustiada. "Tenemos una conversación pendiente, pero solo cuando salgamos de aquí," Yamato se levantó mientras tomaba la mano de su muñeca pelirroja y se fueron corriendo hacia el campamento en el que se estaban alojando.

.~~~~~~.

El rubio la había interrumpido, pero ahora daba gracias a sus Dioses por ello. Ella también podía sentir esa sensación que a Yamato tanto le inquietaba, él le había explicado que su campo de energía estaba mermando cuando habían emprendido su loca carrera hacia donde se encontraba

Piyomon. Estaba preocupada, no quería perder a su compañera, no a ese hermoso fénix que le había ayudado a sellar su don y en su momento a controlarlo. Piyomon, siempre había estado ahí y en este momento lo menos que ella podía hacer era protegerla… o al menos intentarlo.

"¡Yamato, espera!" exclamó la Guerrera, haciendo que el aludido se detuviera en el acto. "No estamos solos," le dijo muy bajito al hechicero y le hizo una seña para se acercara a ella.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Sora no le respondió, solo se dedicó a poner los ojos en blanco. En ocasiones creía que el hechicero realmente no tenía nada en la cabeza. Se concentró en los alrededores, tenía que encontrar una forma de llegar al campamento tan pronto como fuera posible, tomando del brazo a Yamato, giró hacia la derecha y emprendió de nuevo el camino.

.~~~~~~.

Sora le había estado guiando por el bosque, quizás durante unos 5 minutos. El camino del río al campamento no era tan largo, pero el que fuera desplazándose con tanto sigilo les quitaba tiempo. Yamato dejó que sus sentidos se expandieran y pidió al viento que lo ayudara en su exploración.

Una suave brisa le trajo la información necesaria. No solo la pelirroja tiene sus trucos, pensó para sí mismo mientras analizaba la información obtenida. Cerca del campamento no había nadie, estaban alrededor, así que podían llegar sin ningún problema. Daba gracias a los dioses que Sora haya elegido con cuidado el camino, sino por su imprudencia ya estarían en graves problemas, pero claro ella no tenía porque saberlo.

"Debemos apresurarnos, muñeca. No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo."

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Sora aceptó, y entraron lentamente. Todo estaba tranquilo, no había nada fuera de lugar. Nada, excepto que Gabumon y Piyomon no estaban por ningún lado.

"¿Donde está Piyomon?"

"No lo sé, tampoco encuentro a Gabumon, desde hace rato que no puedo dar con él."

Estaba por sentarse a pensar, y claro tener una buena vista de la pelirroja, cuando una flecha paso muy cerca de su cabeza.

.~~~~~~.

La expresión de Yamato en ese momento era muy divertida, y en otras circunstancias se habría reído. Yamato había abierto los ojos tanto que ella vio claramente como sus ojos azul oscuro se tornaban marrones. Claro, la diversión no hubiera durado mucho porque en ese instante la tierra comenzó a temblar y un fantástico dragón amarillo se dibujó frente a ella.

"Eso mola," dijo la Guerrera viendo como a su alrededor todo se estremecía, miro a su izquierda y no pudo creer lo que veía. "¡Oh, _demonios_!"

Sora tomó a Yamato por el brazo, incitándolo a correr y así escapar del pequeño ejército que se les iba a echar encima. La muerte la atenazaba como nada y eso solo podría indicar una cosa. Todos estaban muertos. Solo tenían que irse de ahí y así ella podría respirar de nuevo; no le gustaban los muertos, pero al parecer a Yamato sí que le gustaban porque no parecía querer moverse y eso que ya tenía cierto tiempo forcejeando con él. El temblor aun no cesaba y él como si nada. Se estaba cansado de sus pataletas.

"¿Podrías parar ya? Por si no lo has notado, pedazo de imbécil, ¡hay una horda de muertos corriendo hacia nosotros! ¡MU-É-VE-TE!" le gritó la pelirroja mientras le propinaba un golpe en la nuca.

Aun así, el Hechicero solo se movió un poco para mirarla fijamente con esos ojos marrones como la tierra. "¿Por qué, en vez de salir corriendo, no nos quedamos a pelear? Toma."

Sora no podía creerlo, de la nada Yamato le había entregado un arco con un carcaj de flechas diciéndole que apuntara a la cabeza o de nada serviría. Este hombre estaba loco y ella odiaba cuando aparecían cosas de la nada.

"Cuando las dispares se encenderán, así serán más efectivas. Y ya que tú eres la consumada Guerrera, pues puedes ir apurándote. Nos están alcanzando, yo los retrasaré."

¿Yamato la estaba urgiendo a la batalla? Increíble. Aun así, Sora miró hacia el grupo de cosas asquerosas que se acercaban a ella y vio como Yamato creaba fuego y este se mantenía en sus manos. El fuego le recordaba a Piyomon.

_¡Oh,__Piyomon!_ Sora no podía dejar de pensar en su compañera, no dejaba de pedir y pedir.

_Si__sigo__a__este__paso__tendré__una__deuda__de__por__vida_.

Sora respiró profundo y se concentró todo lo que pudo, tomo una de las flechas del carcaj, colocándola en el arco para tensar la cuerda y disparar. La Guerrera vio como a mitad de camino la punta de la flecha se encendía y daba en uno de los horribles seres que iban hacia ellos y este era consumido por las llamas.

Decidida, y después de haber visto el efecto de sus nuevos juguetes, la hermosa pelirroja dejó caer una lluvia de flechas sobre las marionetas de muerte, mientras Yamato los hacía estallar de mil colores.

"¡Que colorido! ¿No podrías ser como los demás magos? No sé, un poco menos… eeh… ¿brillante?" expresó la chica mientras preparaba un lanzamiento de tres flechas a la vez.

"NO soy ningún MAGO, ¡te lo he dicho antes! Soy un Hechicero, ¡el mejor de todos! Y esos colores, son mi firma," Yamato enviaba bolas de fuego a los monstruos, mientras se defendía de su ofensa.

"Yo no veo la diferencia. Y si eres tan_buen_ Hechicero, ¿por qué seguimos aquí?" Sora giró su rostro con un gesto de irritación hacia Yamato.

"Porque estoy enviándole una advertencia a un viejo, viejo amigo," dijo Yamato cuando hizo que una gran llamarada y acabó con todos los seres de una vez. "Listo, con eso bastará," dijo con una sonrisa arrogante asomándose en sus labios, que no le duró mucho porque una flecha rozo peligrosamente su rostro eliminando al primero y último de los sirvientes que había conseguido llegar con ellos.

"Ser tan arrogante casi te valió la vida la primera vez que nos vimos."

.~~~~~~~~~~~~.

¡No podía ser! ¿Cómo demonios se había librado de la muerte? Ese maldito de Yamato Ishida, siempre saliéndose con la suya. Desde que eran pequeños había sido el más querido, teniendo y reclamando la atención de todos, ¡incluso de su propia familia! Solo por ser un octavo hijo, ¡ja! ¿Y eso qué? Él era tan bueno como ese creído rubio.

Con el aspecto de una fiera, Peltier, caminaba de un lado a otro desde el claro de bosque en el que se encontraba.

Él mismo vio esa estúpida gama de colores, seguida de la gran explosión que identificaban a su odiado rival. Era irónico que el sardónico Hechicero fuera tan colorido en sus presentaciones, era ridículo y absurdo. Tenía que irse de ahí antes de que Yamato descubriera su ubicación o podía ir donde se encontraba, pero lo que tenía en su poder indicaba que el rubio no se encontraba solo. Después de todo, tenía dos compañeros de vida bajo su poder e inconscientes. Solo por eso no sería buena idea llegar hasta ahí, si Yamato estaba con otro Hechicero… no podría derrotarlo. Peltier sonrió, fue todo un golpe de suerte que su compañero hubiera dado con el lobo de su rival y que este se lo hubiese informado, eso le había dado cierta ventaja y le había advertido que quizás Yamato se encontrara con vida porque un compañero de vida muere junto a su elegido.

"Lesstmon, déjame ver lo que Yamato ve," dijo Peltier a un enorme lobo negro de ojos tan pálidos que parecían vacíos y sin vida.

El oscuro Hechicero vio con atención aquellos fríos ojos y poco a poco se formaba la imagen del campamento en el que Yamato se encontraba. Este estaba recogiendo algunas cosas, parecía que partiría del lugar. Yamato recogió pocas cosas: un bolso, una vara, algo verde y un libro viejo y desgastado; en cuanto Peltier lo vio supo lo que era y se enfureció. ¡El muy desgraciado le había jurado que no tenía ese libro! Oh, definitivamente lo mataría y tomaría el libro, era de su familia y él, Peltier el Oscuro Hechicero, era quien tenía que tenerlo no ese pretexto de hombre. Siguió observando, de repente apareció el acompañante de Yamato, y no pudo creerlo: una mujer, una mujer era la persona que acompañaba a Yamato. Pero, ¿cómo una mujer podía tener un compañero de vida? ¿Sería una Hechicera?

Solo sabía una cosa, debía deshacerse de esa mujer y luego acabar con Yamato. Por el momento les enviaría un mensaje. El idiota de su ex amigo le había enviado a decir algo y él, como buen hombre, respondería.

_Ojala__se__muera__de__una__vez_.

De la nada apareció un ave gigante de gran plumaje negro y ojos aterradoramente rojos.

"Tráela. Y si puedes, comételo," le dijo el Hechicero al ave que inmediatamente inicio su vuelo.

Ya tenía un plan en mente. Si su hermosa ave acababa con Yamato, al menos la mujer serviría para su entretenimiento sino, seguramente podría atraer a Yamato como la miel a los osos. "Acabaremos con esa mujer, será muy sencillo. ¡No! Mejor aun, la capturamos y luego hacemos que Yamato venga por ella…"

"La subestimas, Peltier," le comunicó el lobo negro a su elegido que solo se dedicó a ignorarlo y a ocuparse de trasladar su carga.

Cuando sus invitados despertaran debían estar en un sitio oscuro que no pudieran identificar. Lesstmon, decía que subestimaba a la mujer, pero ¡vamos! ¿Qué podría hacerle ella? ¿Matarlo con sus pequeñas manos?

.~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Haberse cambiando de ubicación de manera repentina tenía sus desventajas, tales como el no tener suficiente tiempo para cubrir su rastro. Claro, largarse del lugar había sido lo más importante en el momento, especialmente al sentir sus barreras fallar de tal manera, Yamato solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza en ese instante y eso era poner a Sora a salvo. Dios, no debió haber ampliado tanto el rango de las barreras, era lógico que alguien las detectaría por tal abrumante tamaño.

Era _lógico_ que su _queridísimo_ viejo amigo las detectara.

Lo peor es que ya estaba anocheciendo, y sin luz de día, vagar por el bosque no era lo más recomendable. Si hubiera estado solo… uh, pero no lo estaba. Ese hecho tampoco hubiera importado mucho, Sora era muy capaz de defenderse, y teniéndolo a él junto a ella le proporcionaba una protección adicional que sus armaduras no le daban, pero…

_Maldición._

Pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar un encuentro con Peltier teniendo a Sora tan cerca, menos ahora que no había rastros de ni de Gabumon ni de Piyomon.

_Maldición._

"Está anocheciendo."

Yamato suspiró, y contuvo el deseo de responder ante tal comentario. "Duh."

"Deberíamos detenernos a levantar el campamento."

"No aun…"

Sora soltó un gruñido y se plantó delante de él, brazos cruzados y esa mirada que le decía que estaba a punto de entrar en una tremenda discusión en los próximos segundos si no accedía a sus peticiones.

"Hemos estado vagando por horas, Yamato, Piyomon y Gabumon están desaparecidos, y aun no me dices quien es este amigo tuyo que te hizo huir del lugar que tu elegiste para acampar," ella arqueó una ceja, retándolo a responderle de manera desafiante.

"No estoy huyendo de—"

"¿Entonces para qué movernos del lugar? Piyomon y Gabumon podrían estar ahí ahora, tratando de encontrarnos, pero no podrán hacerlo ¡si sigues soltando hechizos para distorsionar nuestras presencias!"

_Dudo__mucho__que__ellos__estén__en__el__campamento__ahora.__De__hecho,__dudo__mucho__que__estén__completamente__a__salvo,__pero__no__puedo__decirte__eso,__Sora.__No__si__quiero__mantenerte__con__vida_, pensó con frustración.

"¿A qué le temes, Yamato? ¿A qué podrías temerle si realmente eres el Hechicero mas poderoso que haya existido jamás?"

Soltó un suspiro de fastidio, queriendo decirle todo, cual solía ser su mayor temor antes de conocerla y cual era ahora, pero no podía. "Escucha, Sora—"

Como si los dioses estuvieran respondiendo a sus plegarias, Yamato al fin logró ver lo que les serviría como refugio por esa noche.

"Dormiremos en esa cueva," dijo, y sujetando firmemente de su mano, se encamino hacia esta, sin darle espacio para que su muñeca pelirroja le respondiera.

Sin mucho cuidado, y estaba seguro que pagaría por eso después, Yamato la empujó dentro de la cueva y se giró para conjurar un campo de fuerza que cubriera la entrada. No era muy grande, pero era poderoso al estar concentrado en un lugar tan reducido, además eso le permitiría poder ocultarlo con mayor facilidad. Sonriendo satisfecho ante su eficiente trabajo, como siempre, se volteó solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que lo dejó de nalgas en el suelo y viendo pajaritos.

"Que—maldita sea, Sora…"

La Guerrera estaba parada delante de él, su bolso cargado de su armadura, el arma que había utilizado, colgaba de sus manos. "Te lo mereces por tratarme como una muñeca de trapos, imbécil."

"Hey, dame algo de crédito, intento protegerte."

Sora giró los ojos y le dio la espalda (algo que para Yamato no estaba del todo mal), adentrándose más en la cueva. Esta no era muy profunda, lo que le sentaba perfecto, así nadie podría tomarlos completamente por sorpresa, y tenía forma de L, lo cual significaba que parte de la cueva no estaba a la vista desde la entrada. Sora se detuvo justo antes de la esquina de la cueva, y dejó caer su bolso ahí, sacando una de sus mantas y los pocos utensilios de aseo que logró rescatar antes de la repentina emboscada que sufrieron.

Yamato no sabía, bueno, no comprendía que intentaba hacer la chica, pues estaba muy concentrado observando cada detalle de ella. Esta vez no en forma pervertida o deseosa o incluso amorosa, no, la observaba como observaría a cualquier otra persona, estudiándola. Y es que, la pelirroja estaba muy callada; desde que descubrieron que sus compañeros de vida no estaban por ningún lado se había cerrado a todo, de hecho, el pequeño intercambio que tuvieron minutos atrás eran las primeras palabras desde que él insistió en buscar refugio.

Su expresión era serena, sus movimientos calmados, su voz no delataba ningún temblor… pero su aura, aquella esencia que la rodeaba, se encontraba en completo caos. El millar de emociones que corrían en su interior era abrumador, y Yamato tenía que preguntarse cómo lograba mantener la compostura. ¿Qué le impedía mostrar su dolor?

"Sora…"

La aludida dobló la manta en cuatro, dejándola sobre la cubeta donde tenia sus utensilios de baño, y se volteó a sacar otra manta de su bolso, mas una muda de ropa. "¿Qué?"

Ella le respondía, pero se rehusaba a mirarlo. Vaya testarudez.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Vio sus hombro tensarse un breve segundo, pero luego de relajó. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Estás demasiado callada, demasiado _calmada_, antes esta situación."

"Y eso es malo, porque…"

Yamato pensó un momento antes de contestar. Solo veía dos salidas a este dilema y su incomodo silencio, y ninguna era de su agrado, pero de al menos una podía estar seguro funcionaria. Bueno, siempre era mejor probar con lo más familiar antes de adentrarse en la incertidumbre, al menos eso creía él.

"No es malo, sin duda es una mejora a tu usual reacción ante este tipo de situaciones, que solo era quejarte de mí y maldecir tu suerte. Por eso se que algo no está bien contigo."

Ella se paró de golpe, todo su cuerpo tenso por motivos que él desconocía. Sabía que aquel comentario había logrado sacarla de sus casillas, pero había fallado en hacer lo que el deseaba, pues Sora aun se rehusaba a mirarlo. "Bueno, _discúlpame_ por querer distraer mi mente de pensamientos negativos y todas esas posibles devastadoras ideas que me vienen de tan solo recordar a Piyomon."

Sin siquiera voltearse, le arrojó una de las mantas que había sacado de su bolso y camino los pocos pasos que faltaban para llegar a la esquina de la cueva, perdiéndose al otro lado de la pared en la parte oculta de su refugio.

"Ahora conjura algo de agua y cuelga esa manta, me gustaría asearme en privado. Y que ni se te ocurra espiarme de nuevo, ¿me escuchas?"

.~~~~~~.

"Si, _señora_."

El sarcasmo era evidente, pero Yamato hizo lo que ella le pidió. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la manta se posicionó de manera diagonal, sirviendo como una pared que iba de esquina a esquina, y separando lo que ahora era el área de baño del resto de la cueva. Segundos más tardes, una pequeña cascada comenzó a caer de la pared frente a ella.

Sora se desvistió lentamente, poniendo toda su concentración en sus movimientos, en los ruidos del agua al caer, en los sonidos de la naturaleza; en todo con tal de evitar pensar en lo que la atormentaba.

Piyomon estaba desaparecida, no lograba comunicarse con ella, y solo los Dioses sabían que la había pasado. Podía estar herida, incapacitada para moverse o defenderse, maldición ¡podía estar hasta muriendo!

_No, no, ella está bien…_

Claro, estaba bien en el aspecto que no estaba muerte, ni muriendo, si así fuera, Sora lo sentiría. Esa era una de las ventajas de poseer compañeros de vida con tan fuerte conexión; ella podía sentir cuando Piyomon corría peligro de muerte.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Sora se puso debajo de la cascada que Yamato había conjurado para ella y una leve sonrisa asomó en su rostro. El agua estaba tibia, perfecta para relajarse. Un lindo detalle por parte del rubio, especialmente considerando lo mal que le iba cada vez que abría la boca para dirigirse a ella. En cierto modo, Sora sabía que Yamato no intentaba insultarla cuando le hablaba, él solo no tenía idea de cómo entablar una conversación decente con una chica, lo sabía. Siendo el menor de ocho hijos y un Hechicero además, no le prepararon para tratar a una mujer que no estaba dispuesta a caer en su cama con la primera sonrisa.

Sin mayor explicación, lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Pensar en Yamato le recordaba a la razón por la cual lo conocía, y con eso toda la preocupación que había estado reprimiendo durante semanas se le vino encima. Aquel presentimiento de que algo terrible ocurriría (_a__Yamato_) la golpeó con mucha fuerza; aquello que le decía que la vida de su adorado rubio estaba por llegar a un abrupto final si no hacía algo para impedirlo. Y al no tener a Piyomon a su lado, para guiarla y ayudarla lo hacía todo mucho peor.

Curioso, como eran las cosas. Yamato tenía razón al decir que ella era una inepta en situaciones así, en todo lo que significaba ser independiente y sobrevivir en este mundo.

Es por eso que se había convertido en Guerrera. Para poder aprender a conllevar la vida, a ser independiente. Para poder defenderse y no poner a sus seres queridos en peligro.

Como había pasado con sus padres, ambos Hechiceros poderosos, que habían dado su vida para protegerla a ella y a su magnífico don. Sora era tan solo una niña cuando un grupo de Hechiceros negros habían irrumpido en su hogar en un intento de secuestrarla (_"__¡Toshiko,__llévate__a__Sora!__"_), ella no sabía por qué en ese entonces, pero contra las ordenes de su padre su madre había optado por quedarse a luchar (_"__¡De__ninguna__manera__te__dejaré!__"_), mas los Hechiceros los superaban en creces y en menos de lo que su inocente mente pudo comprender (_¡NO!__¡MAMÁ!__¡PAPÁ!__"_), sus padres había perecido en un mar de llamas.

Y de ese mismo mar de llamas había nacido un magnifico y gigantesco Fénix ("Tranquila, yo cuidare de ti…"), que había logrado acabar con los malvados Hechiceros con un simple movimiento de sus alas y seguidamente la había sacado del lugar. Ella pensó por un momento que podría llegar a ser tan poderosa como sus padres y quizás así tomar venganza del responsable por sus muertes, pero irónicamente ella no tenía aptitudes para ser Hechicera. Además de su don, no había nada en ella que llamara a la magia, por lo que optó por entrenarse como Guerrera y evitar a toda costa cruzar pasos con cualquier Hechicero.

Ese había sido su único propósito en la vida—hasta que conoció a Yamato.

_Se fuerte, Sora, debes ser fuerte…_

En silencio, para no alertar al rubio, siguió llorando, y dejó salir toda esa angustia que la atormentaba. Todos sus temores caían por sus mejillas, mezclándose con la tibia agua. Pero claro, de nada servía ser silenciosa, Yamato parecía tener un sexto sentido para este tipo de situaciones, y, como si le hubiera llamado, él apareció corriendo la manta que la protegía de ojos curiosos hacia un lado.

"Sora…"

¿Por qué no sentía vergüenza al estar desnuda frente a él? No lo sabía. Debía estar enojada, ¿verdad?, furiosa de hecho, pero… pero no tenia las energías para eso ahora.

.~~~~~~.

"Yamato…"

Su voz no era más que un leve susurro. Y eso fue suficiente para saber que lo que había visto eran realmente sus lágrimas.

Dejó a sus ojos recorrer una vez más la expansión de su cuerpo antes de enfocarse en su rostro, donde la tristeza era evidente. Sin temor a ser golpeado, se acercó a ella, y acarició su rostro una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Sora reaccionó de manera inmediata, pero no como lo hubiera hecho normalmente, sino que aceptó la caricia, inclinando su cabeza hacia su mano.

"Yamato…"

Un suspiro, así dijo su nombre, y él no pudo evitar la reacción que eso ocasionó en su interior. Sujetándola firmemente por la cintura, atrajo su cuerpo contra el suyo y la besó. Al comienzo solo era un roce de labios, calmados y sin apuros, tanteando las aguas para ver a donde los llevaría. Luego Sora movió sus manos y sujetó la tela de su túnica a la altura de su cintura. La pelirroja relajó su cuerpo y tal acción los dejó en contacto desde las rodillas hasta sus hombros.

El beso se torno más urgente y desesperado. Yamato deslizó la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de ella hacia su espalda, aprisionándola contra su pecho. Sintió las manos de Sora deslizarse por su abdomen, pasando por su pecho, luego sobre sus hombros hasta rodear su cuello, y soltó un gruñido. La empujó contra la pared de la cueva y profundizó el beso, partiendo sus labios, a lo que Sora respondió de igual manera.

Pronto una serie de gemidos y suaves sonidos rompieron el silencio de la cueva, aislándolos del mundo exterior. Yamato comenzó a perderse en el momento, reprochándose vagamente que esto no era lo que debía hacer, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y los expresó de la única manera que sabía hacerlo; actuando sobre ellos. Sujetó los muslos de su muñeca pelirroja, deleitándose ante la suavidad y firmeza de su piel, y los alzó hasta que rodearan su cintura, al fin logrando obtener el contacto físico que tanto anhelaba.

"Ya—mato…"

Claro, tal acción tenía sus consecuencias, pues apenas Sora gimió su nombre de esa manera, la realidad golpeó a Yamato repentinamente. No era esto lo que debía hacer.

No interrumpió el beso, para no alertarla de sus intenciones, y porque, si era honesto consigo mismo, tampoco quería romper el contacto de sus labios. Llámenlo egoísta, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible por mantener a Sora consigo; jamás, jamás la dejaría ir. Este era su lugar, Sora debía estar junto a él, así estaba predestinado, lo sabía.

Yamato abrió los ojos, y si alguien lo hubiera visto notaría el rojo que brillaba en su mirada, y se sintió satisfecho al ver que Sora aun seguía sumergida en las sensaciones que él estaba ocasionando. Lentamente, deslizó una de sus manos por su muslo pasándolo en una lave caricia por su cadera, girando hacia su estomago. Sora soltó otro gemido, que fue mitigado por sus labios, y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no perder la concentración. Continuó su exploración, su mano ahora moviéndose a través de su estomago, hacia sus costillas y finalmente acariciando sus pechos hasta detenerse sobre el lado izquierdo de estos, sobre su corazón.

Leves destellos de colores se reflejaban en las paredes de la cueva, confirmando el comienzo del hechizo. Yamato sujetó las caderas de Sora firmemente con su otra mano, presionando su cuerpo aun mas contra el lado de la cueva, aun haciendo un egoísta intento por encontrar algo de la satisfacción que él mismo se estaba negando. Finalmente, rompió el beso, temblando ante los sonidos que escapaban de Sora, y deslizó sus labios hasta su cuello, donde comenzó a murmurar el conjuro que sellaría el hechizo que pondría en ella. En su mano, aquella que estaba puesta sobre el corazón de la chica, de un azul intenso, comenzó a brillar su _emblema_. Le quemaba y seguramente quemaba a Sora también, pero eso era solo un pequeño sacrificio para los beneficios que dejaría su hechizo.

Los destellos coloridos se hicieron más abundantes y llamativos, iluminando ahora toda la cueva. Las consecuencias de su hechizo se hicieron rápidamente presentes en ella, pues su respiración se volvía cada vez mas entrecortada y su cuerpo se estremecía con lo que ella sentía era placer.

_Poco, solo un poco mas…_

Yamato la besó nuevamente, sin detenerse en lo tierno y yendo directo a lo apasionado, y se movió contra su cuerpo, presionándolo aun mas contra la pared. Sabía que para él no abría culminación a esto, pero para Sora tenía que ser la experiencia más placentera que haya tenido o el hechizo no funcionaria. La mano que sujetaba sus caderas se movió y se perdió entre sus cuerpos, encontrando enseguida ese lugar que anhelaba poder explorar más tarde, cuando todo este problema haya terminado. Su mano entre sus pierna, trabajando su propia magia, logró su objetivo. Sora rompió el beso, soltando un fuerte gemido de éxtasis, su cuerpo se estremeció casi con violencia ante la intensidad de su orgasmo. Una luz blanca salió del lugar donde Yamato presionaba contra su pecho y los envolvió, dejándolos suspendidos en el tiempo por varios minutos.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Sora estaba inconsciente, y Yamato respiraba con dificultad. Lentamente y con cuidado, se dejó caer al suelo, acomodando a Sora sobre su regazo. Su emblema destelló varias veces sobre el corazón de la chica; un circulo con dos cachos saliéndole de los lados, uno apuntando hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo, con otro circulo dentro de este, dividido en dos por una línea zigzagueante. Cuando este desapareció, sonrió triunfal, satisfecho que su magia no le fallara esta vez, más su sonrisa se esfumó al ver otro emblema sobre el pecho de Sora.

"¿Qué demonios…?"

Entre sus pechos, justo en el valle que se formaba entre ellos, brillaba orgulloso un emblema con forma de corazón, al menos así parecía, pues solo una mitad parecía tener la forma del corazón mientras que la otra solo parecía seguir la silueta de este. Sin embargo, antes de poder inspeccionarlo con mayor detenimiento, este también desapareció. No queriéndole dar más importancia, y porque necesitaba descansar con urgencia, Yamato levito la manta extra que Sora había sacado de su bolso hacia ellos, y envolvió a Sora en esta. Eso listo, y apoyó su espalda contra la pared de la cueva, dispuesto a descansar por un par de horas.

.~~~~~~.

Cuando Sora despertó horas más tarde, aun era de noche, y Yamato la miraba con impaciencia.

"Guarda tus cosas, tenemos que salir de aquí."

Ella asintió levemente, sintiéndose algo desorientada. Sabía que había algo diferente en si misma, lo sentía, pero no lograba captar que era. Aun estaba triste y preocupada, pero ya no se sentía tan alterada como la noche anterior. Claro, también sabía que muy pronto volvería a alterarse, pero mientras eso no pasara…

Y por si fuera poco, no podía, por más que intentara, recordar lo que había hecho después de tomar su baño. ¿Cómo había vuelto a vestirse y cuando se había acurrucado junto al fuego para dormir? ¿En qué minuto Yamato encendió el fuego?

"Oye… Yamato—"

"Sora, date prisa, tengo un mal presentimiento. Tenemos que salir de aquí y buscar a Gabumon y Piyomon."

Sora alzó la vista, encontrándolo parado en la entrada de la cueva, dándole la espalda. Su postura estaba tensa y cada gesto que hacía gritaba fastidio, lo que le provocaba más confusión aun. Pero soltó un suspiró y guardo sus cosas, caminando hacia él cuando estuvo lista.

"Vámonos ya."

.~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Sora tenía rato dando vueltas de un lado al otro, él sabía que estaba nerviosa y que se debía a la ausencia de Piyomon. ¿Cómo pudo haber perdido todo contacto con Gabumon? Aunque debía admitir que este momento tenía sus ventajas, porque ver a Sora caminar impacientemente solo provocaba que su diminuto vestido se moviera dejando una excelente vista, él se lo había dicho miles de veces pero al parecer a ella le encantaba provocarle.

"Ya, mi muñeca pelirroja, los encontraremos," dijo Yamato mientras miraba fijamente las torneadas piernas frente a él.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? A ver _brillante_ Hechicero, ¿por qué no los has hecho aparecer? ¡Piyomon debe estar asustada!"

Yamato retiro su vista de las piernas y miró el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su muñeca pelirroja.

"¿Por qué, Yamato, por qué?"

Yamato no sabía qué hacer. A él realmente no le gustaban las emociones, a menos que incluyeran la soledad y una mujer en su cama. Lentamente se levantó y se dirigió donde estaba su ahora frágil muñeca, pensó en colocar su mano casualmente en su cadera, y así lo hizo, pero recibió al instante un potente golpe que lo dejó en el suelo.

"Ok, ella no es nada frágil," murmuró Yamato y justo cuando iba a decirle unas cosas a su muñequita sintió la presencia de Peltier.

Aunque él no podía estar ahí, lo sentía, y eso solo significaba una cosa. Miró hacia el cielo y acto seguido tomó a Sora del brazo y a dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a lo espeso del bosque. Una asquerosa ave los estaba siguiendo y tenía una tremenda ventaja, era inmensa y él no tenía fuerzas para defenderlos ya. Tenía que reconocer el mal gusto de Peltier en sus creaciones y su jodido oportunismo para enviárselos. Por lo menos ya sabía que había recibido su pequeño mensaje y esperaba que se lo tomara como un insulto.

"¿Qué está pasando?" le gritó Sora que le seguía el paso muy bien.

Estaba empezando a creer que iban a escapar ilesos cuando la oscura cosa bajó hacia ellos y casi se lleva a Sora.

"¡Solo corre si no quieres ser comida de ave!"

Yamato intentó alejar al animal con una ráfaga de viento, pero él estaba muy débil. A lo lejos vio un tronco y pensó que, quizás si ellos enraban, el ave desistiría de su búsqueda. Tomando más impulso y reuniendo algo de poder procuró que la copa de los árboles fuese más frondosa. Calculó y acto seguido se metió con Sora en el tronco hueco.

La respiración de ambos era irregular, el espacio muy reducido y él muy grande.

_Tal__vez__lo__mío__no__sean__los__cálculos,__y__pensar__definitivamente__tampoco_, decidió mientras observaba la delicada curva del hombro de su acompañante. Ella no le prestaba atención en cambio, estaba más pendiente de los sonidos del bosque y al parecer algo le había convencido de que estaban a salvo porque se giro hacia él con una peña sonrisa en los labios, labios que estaban captando toda su atención.

"Fue una buena idea meternos aquí, aunque estamos un poco apretados," le susurró la Guerrera con mucho cuidado.

Yamato realmente no había escuchado lo que ella le había dicho, solo podía dejar su vista fija en esos labios carmín y pensar en lo maravilloso que se había sentido besarla. ¿Qué pasaría si él se inclinara solo un poco más? ¿Qué pasaría si él se atreviera a besar a la hermosa y peligrosa Sora, de nuevo? El Hechicero rubio se acercó un poco más y con mucho cuidado abrazó a la Guerrera. Cuando estuvo a punto de responder a sus preguntas, sintió como Sora era arrancada de sus brazos y, el antes oscuro refugio, ahora se llenaba de luz.

Yamato fue empujado hacia atrás y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue como su preciosa muñeca pelirroja era llevada inconsciente en las garras del pajarraco.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Peltier sonrió triunfal mientras veía a su creación acercarse lentamente hacia él. Lesstmon le había estado mostrando los andares de Yamato desde que él sol había hecho su aparición en el horizonte. Había resentido completamente haberles perdido el rastro la noche anterior, pero tenía que admitirlo, el bastardo de Ishida era bueno cuando se trataba de ocultarse, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue regresar a su guarida cerca de las montañas y esperar a que los hechizos de Yamato se debilitaran para que su ave los encontrara.

La espera había valido la pena, pues apenas amaneció, Lesstmon logró hacer uso de su poder nuevamente y él tuvo el privilegio de presenciar la tierna imagen de la chica pelirroja durmiendo plácidamente sobre lo que supuso era el regazo de su némesis. Además, tuvo el agrado de ser testigo de un breve momento de debilidad por parte del rubio, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica. No duro mucho, pues con mucho interés Peltier observó como Yamato la depositaba sobre el suelo y se alejaba de ella, solo para despertarla fríamente.

Aquella escena le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre su relación, y le dio la suficiente información para usarla a su favor.

Cuando el ave llegó a la guarida, dejó caer a la chica sin mucho cuidado antes de desaparecer. El abrupto golpe la despertó, y Peltier observó con calma mientras ella inspeccionaba sus alrededores. Frunciendo el ceño al no reconocer nada. Su guarida no era la gran cosa, solo un conjunto de cuevas en la montaña conectadas entre si por su magia, apenas y tenia muebles, ya que no los necesitaba realmente, con su cama le bastaba. Era muy simple, nada extravagante como sabia le gustaban las cosas a Yamato.

La pelirroja, ahora de pie, aun no se percataba de su presencia, así que aprovechó de observarla con detención. El vestido que llevaba puesto dejaba bien poco a la imaginación y entendió perfectamente por qué Yamato la mantenía a su lado; la chica era realmente hermosa.

Soltó una leve risa sarcástica, delatando su presencia, y cuando ella se volteó a verlo, Peltier se le acercó. "Puedo ver por qué mi querido _amigo_ te eligió como su amante," dijo, estirando su mano para sujetar su rostro.

La chica reaccionó sorprendentemente rápido, golpeando su mano hacia un lado y retrocediendo unos pasos para mantener su distancia. "¿Quién eres? Y, ¿de qué me hablas?"

"Yamato. Ahora veo por qué te eligió como su amante."

La chica se sonrojó, pero no mostró ninguna emoción más allá de eso. "Así que tu eres el _queridísimo__amigo_, uh—y no soy su amante."

Ignoró la primera parte del comentario, ya sabiendo que Yamato hablaría de él hasta algún punto, y no pudo evitar soltar una risotada ante lo que dijo al final. Y es que, ¿cómo no reír ante eso? La reputación de Yamato lo precedía a donde fuera, sus mañas con las mujeres eran bien conocidas.

"Oh, eso es una pena—que no seas su amante, digo, porque yo no seré tan cuidadoso como lo sería él."

Dicho eso, y sin querer darle tiempo a la chica de huir, se abalanzó sobre ella, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella saltó a un lado con velocidad impresionante y lo pateó. Fuerte. Peltier reaccionó a tiempo y volteó a verla con cautela, decidiendo que movimientos repentinos no eran la mejor opción. Se le acercó lentamente, midiendo sus pasos. Ella le miraba con detenimiento, estudiándolo. Se lanzó sobre ella de nuevo, pero la pelirroja estaba preparada, muy preparada, ya que esta vez la patada le llegó en el pecho, enviándolo al suelo.

"¿Qué demonios? Ugh…" se puso de pie con dificultad, gruñéndole cuando ella mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Eres… bastante fuerte para ser una simple Hechicera…"

Ugh, le costaba mucho hablar. Ese había sido un buen golpe, le concedería eso a la pelirroja.

"No lo soy, soy una Guerrera. Y antes que pienses en algo, ya se que mi defensa contra la magia es débil, pero también lo es tu defensa contra los ataques físicos," dijo ella, tomando el arco que tenia a su espalda y que al contacto se convirtió en una impresionante espada. "Así que todo se reduce a la velocidad. ¿Qué será mas rápido, tus hechizos o mis ataques?"

Peltier notó la sorpresa que había en su rostro, lo que era curioso. No solo el hecho que ver ese arco cambiar de forma, sino también por la manera en que reaccionó.

"No me subestimes, pelirroja, si Yamato me teme, es por algo."

"Yamato no te teme," protestó ella, apretando el mango de su espada con fuerza. "Solo es demasiado perezoso para terminar contigo."

Lo que dijo ni siquiera fue un insulto, pero aun así le molestó, quizás más que lo que debería; por eso no pensó antes de extender su brazo, lanzándole un rayo color púrpura. Su ataque fue tan repentino, que ella apenas pudo alzar su espada en un inútil intento de protegerse. El rayo paso a través de la espada, impactando en el pecho de la pelirroja.

Solo para desvanecer al contacto.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de repente, dejándole un mal sabor en la boca. "Ese emblema…"

.~~~~~~.

"Te dije que la subestimabas, Peltier."

Sora miró de reojo al lobo negro que reposaba tranquilamente en un rincón de la habitación, y luego volvió a enfocar su vista en el Hechicero. Esta tenia una expresión de sorpresa e ira, y honestamente, Sora lo entendía hasta cierto punto, porque hasta ella estaba sorprendida con lo sucedido.

Ese hechizo debió de acabar con ella, lo sabía, pero… algo lo había bloqueado. Más que eso, al ver el emblema de Yamato brillar en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, no pudo evitar sentirse protegida, a salvo. Sea lo que haya sido, era obra de Yamato, y ella estaría eternamente agradecida por eso.

Peltier ordenó al lobo a callar y le lanzó otro hechizo y luego otro y otro y otro, pero todos terminaron igual que el primero, desvaneciéndose a penas hacían contacto con ella. Sora ni siquiera intento alzar su guardia ante los ataques, no solo porque sería inútil de su parte, pero porque confiaba ciegamente en el poder de Yamato.

_Dios, muchas gracias, Yamato. Cuando esto termine, prometo ser más paciente contigo._

Peltier soltó un gruñido enfurecido y, con sus manos en llamas, se lanzó contra ella. Sora mantuvo su lugar, y al igual que lo hechizos, el desagradable hombre también fue repelido, las llamas desaparecieron y él salió volando a través de la habitación.

"¡No es POSIBLE! La magia de ese inepto no puede ser tan poderosa… ¡LESSTMON!"

"¿Si?"

Peltier la miró de mala manera antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación. "Haz que nuestro huésped se sienta como en casa… en el calabozo."

Sora volteó hacia el lobo y rápidamente comenzó a calcular las posibilidades de escape. Ahora que sabia que la magia no tenia efecto en ella, no tendría problemas en—

"Es mejor que no lo pienses, Sora."

"¿Cómo…?"

"Puedo leer tu mente. Y la magia si puede afectarte, siempre y cuando no sea con intenciones de lastimarte. Además mi magia es diferente a la de Peltier, ¿en serio deseas arriesgarte?"

Sora ser mordió el labio y luego soltó un suspiro de resignación. Se encogió de hombros y le indicó que la guiara, presintiendo que el animal no tenía malas intenciones. Cuando llegaron a los calabozos, ubicado en algún tipo de subterráneo, Lesstmon la empujó levemente dentro de una celda ya preparada, cerrando la puerta con firmeza detrás de ella y sellándola.

"No es su magia," dijo el lobo negro de repente.

"¿Qué?"

"No fue la magia del joven Yamato lo que repelía los ataques, él solo hizo un complejo hechizo de protección, pero no es suficiente para repeler los ataques."

Sora frunció el ceño, sintiéndose mas confundida que nunca. "Pero, si no fue él…"

"Eres tú. Y tu don," Lesstmon hizo una pausa, mirando sobre su hombro antes de continuar. "El joven Yamato es un Hechicero brillante, ya que el parecer logró descubrir cómo controlar ayudarte a controlar tu don a voluntad. El hechizo que hizo en ti es muy complejo, puedo verlo, y seguramente algo que él mismo creo, por lo que será imposible revertirlo sin su ayuda… si es que existe una forma de revertirlo."

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?"

"Fuiste tú la que repelió esos ataques, y a Peltier, tu lograste invocar la magia que el joven Yamato introdujo en ti. Ahora, cómo lo hiciste, es difícil de saber, y si podrás hacerlo de nuevo…" el lobo negro sonrió maliciosamente y luego se giró, alejándose de la celda. "Tal vez no debí decírtelo, a veces la falta de conocimiento funciona a tu favor, porque te permites seguir tus instintos… ¿Podrás seguirlos ahora?"

Sora tardó solo unos segundos en comprender lo que había pasado, y maldijo entre dientes. El muy miserable sabía que ella no se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, que ella era más de planes a seguir, era metódica. Y tenía razón, la falta de conocimiento siempre le había ayudado en situaciones donde no tenía tiempo de hacer un plan, pero ahora…

"Maldita sea…"

Un sonido a su espalda la alertó, y se giró rápidamente, alzando la espada para defenderse. Pero lo que vio la dejó helada.

"¡Piyomon! ¡Gabumon!"

.~~~~~~.

¡Esto era absurdo! ¿Cómo era posible que un hechicero como él terminara en una situación como esta? Yamato estaba en una situación bastante incomoda para el.

_Gracias a Dios que no existe ninguna Asociación de Magos que pudiera enterarse de esta situación._

Yamato estaba en una versión mas estrecha y larga que el tronco en el que había buscado refugio con Sora, a quien había intentado proteger y obviamente había fallado.

_Estúpido, Yamato. ¡Mil veces estúpido!_

Cuando una de las creaciones del _realmente_ odioso de su queridísimo amigo se llevo a SU Sora en sus asquerosas garras, Yamato había intentado recuperarla pero tanta fue su desesperación que perdió el control total de sus poderes que sin poder ser enfocados crearon un caos en el espacio en que se encontraba. Esto definitivamente no estaba bien, todo afuera era el vivo retrato de una mala versión de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. ¡NO! En realidad se asemejaba a alguna disparatada película de Tim Burton (extraño, considerando que eso era de un tiempo futuro y eso se quedaba corto).

El, Yamato Ishida, estaba atrapado en un tronco ridículamente estrecho y mucho mas largo que como lo recordaba y eso era irreal puesto que el pajarraco que se había llevado a la pelirroja destruyó el pedazo de madera en su huida.

"¿Cómo _demonios_ pude descontrolarme?"

¿Y francamente con quien estaba hablando él? Solo tenía que serenarse y podría salir de esa situación.

"Si esto puede ser considerado una situación" y también tenia que dejar de habla solo.

Disfrutaría bastante pateando, asando, cortando y además enterrando el real trasero de Peltier, ¿Quién podría saber que esa impertinencia era parte de una Real Familia?

_Real molestia, más bien._

No realmente de familia de Reyes, sino más bien del clan Líder de su aldea, el fututo líder Peltier. El mismo maldito psicópata que había acabado con su propia familia y que ahora quería quitarle a su muñeca pelirroja. El rubio respiró profundo y dejó salir el aire en sus pulmones lentamente, sin aviso el tronco se disolvió dejando solo escarcha a su alrededor, su entorno volvió a ser lo que era pero la oscuridad lo consumió y Yamato Ishida revivió su peor pesadilla.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Un Yamato de 8 años se encontraba corriendo por una pradera, el pequeño era un prodigio de la magia y como tal era enseñado por su tutor y mentor, su compañero de vida. Sus padres le habían dicho que el gran lobo (aunque a el le parecía un tigre por las rayas en su pelaje) había llegado a ellos el mismo día que él, un bebe de recién nacido había hecho levitar todos los obtennos de su hogar en un ataque de llanto. Yama (como le decía su madre) era muy inteligente pero aun existían cosas que no entendía, como porque su papa insistía en el durmiera en su propia cama cuando el perfectamente entraba en la cama de ellos.

Aceleró su carrera. Tenía más de una hora fuera de casa entrenando con Gabumon que venia tras él. Se supone que debía ocultarse con su magia pero era mas divertido correr y manipular las cosas que veía a su alrededor, jugando con el viento creaba formas sobre el pasto, pedía a la hierba que creciera mas rápido y los colores estaban por todos lados, se sentía feliz pero mas que nada libre. Sintió ese cosquilleo que ya era familiar cuando Gabumon estaba cerca y río presa de la emoción, ya comenzaba lo bueno.

El enorme lobo lo sorprendió, había saltado sobre el (mini-Yama) y cerrado el paso. Gabumon era muy ágil y rápido.

"Eres muy rápido, Gabu"

"No te has escondido como te pedí"

"¡Eso es bastante aburrido! Para que esconderme si puedo correr tan rápido como el viento" dijo el pequeño Yamato mientras el viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor tan ligero como una caricia, justo como las de su madre "Quiero ver a mi mama, Gabu" el corazón del pequeño estaba pesado "Algo no esta bien, regresemos a la aldea"

.~~~~~~.

Gabumon accedió, el mismo podía sentir esa pequeña perturbación de la que su pequeño pupilo estaba hablando. Era sorprendente como el niño había estado avanzando y desarrollando el poder con el que nació, un octavo hijo de un Hechicero siempre era un peligroso ser pero por suerte este en particular había sido elegido para ser un compañero de vida. La sensación de que algo estaba mal se condensó y se volvió mas pesada.

_Espero que no sea lo que creo._

Si era así la vida del pequeño Yama iba a cambiar y de él dependía que siguiera por el camino de luz o sería un desastre.

_NO, es diferente._

Las casualidades no existían, por eso Yamato no podía ser peligroso al menos no para los hombres. Tendría más confianza en su pequeño compañero, se inclinó para que el niño pudiera subir a su lomo y poder llegar mas rápido a su destino.

"Sujétate, iremos muy rápido" sintió como las pequeñas manitos se ajustaban en supelo y dejaba reposar su peso sobre el. Gabumon sonrío, el nacimiento de Yamato le había cambiado la vida a sus padres pero también a él, un viejo lobo solitario ahora tenía una gran responsabilidad y un vinculo muy importante que forjar.

El compañero de vida inició su movimiento añadiendo mas velocidad con cada paso tratando de que su pequeña carga se adaptara al ritmo y creó una barrera que lo protegiera del cortante viento. Levantó su cabeza y olfateó.

"Gabu, veo humo" La voz del niño era serena aunque el temor comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

"Estamos cerca"

En poco tiempo estuvieron en la entrada de la aldea y ahora se había arrepentido de haber ido al río a entrenar al chico. Esto era una masacre.

"¡Mamá!"

Quiso detener al niño pero no pudo, solo podía contemplar la horrible escena. Toda la aldea estaba destruida, no hubo ni una sola casa que quedara intacta ni una vida que respirara esperanza solo muerte y dolor, el autor debía estar lleno de odio. Escuchó un grito lleno de dolor y se puso en movimiento no sin antes mirar nuevamente a su alredor.

_Solo el odio puede causar tanto dolor._

.~~~~~~.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mami!" el dolor estaba consumiendo su cuerpo, su pequeño estaba ahí. Había llegado a pensar que no se iba a despedir como era debido, ya no podía con el dolor y solo quería dejarse llevar, descansar.

"Escúchame Yama, tienes que ser valiente pequeño"

"¡No me dejes solo, mami!" su bebé no dejaba de llorar, podía sentir las cálidas lagrimas cayendo en su cuerpo.

"No estarás solo, mi amor. Gabumon cuidará de ti" el compañero de vida de su hijo estaba justo detrás de él.

Era un extraño día para morir, el sol brillaba en lo alto y el cielo azul despejado. Tan azul como los ojos que la miraban con tristeza y dolor. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír. _Dolor_. Eso era lo único que sentía, alzo una de sus manos y la colocó con mucho esferos en la mejilla sonrosada de Yamato para acariciarle suavemente.

"Te amo, pequeño. Eres todo un hombrecito y serás grande, mi amor"

"Mami no te vayas, no me dejes"

"No estarás solo, yo siempre… siempre estaré con..." dejó de hablar porque ya no podía el dolor había crecido y ella agonizaba por ello, dejó caer su brazo mientras dos pequeñas manos tomaban su cabeza para posicionarla en sus piernas. Yamato acariciaba suavemente su cabello, en esta posición ella podía ver toda la destrucción y a su esposo que yacía sin vida a su lado.

La mujer de cabello rubio y mirada azul, cerró los ojos. "_Vete,__vete__de__aquí__y__huye__con__Yama_" le había gritado mas de una vez pero ella se había negado "_¡El__esta__a__salvo,__si__tu__mueres__yo__moriré__contigo!_" ella siempre le había dicho que se irían juntos de esta vida, ni la muerte iba a separarlos, era egoísta y aun así no podía evitar creer que sería de esta forma las veces que fuera necesario "_Moriré__a__tu__lado__o__ninguno__de__los__dos__morirá_" una lágrima resbalo por el rostro sucio de la mujer, el más pequeño de sus hijos seguía con vida y a ella no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Otra lágrima.

"_Te__amo,__Yama_"susurró la mujer y la vida se escapó en un suspiro.

"¡NOOO!"

El grito lo llenó todo, se escuchó y se sintió en el bosque cercano, en las praderas y el río. El viento sopló con más fuerza y la lluvia empezó a caer, parecía que el día acompañaba en su dolor al pequeño hechicero. Los árboles se estremecieron y los animales se escondieron. Gabumon se acercó silenciosamente, pero el pequeño seguía aferrado al cuerpo inerte mientras espasmos de dolor atravesaban su cuerpo.

.~~~~~~.

Al otro lado de la aldea, escondido en una cueva secreta solo una persona no se había estremecido con el dolor. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios y su cuerpo empezaba a estremecerse cada vez con más violencia. Sus rasgos estaban ocultos por su cabello, lo había logrado y Yamato Ishida estaba pagando todo el dolor que le había causado con su nacimiento.

Su rostro ya no se ocultaba, las facciones de un joven de 12 años de cabello negro y ojos violetas estaban a la vista. El joven reía con malicia y goce, Peltier apenas comenzaba con su venganza. A su lado, un inmenso lobo negro solo lo observaba imperturbable con sus fríos y pálidos ojos. Después de todo había encontrado al individuo que tenia que ayudar, extrañamente su compañero de vida con un alma tan negra como la propia.

.~~~~~~.

.~~~~~~.

Yamato abrió los ojos, había estado como una hora sumido en su pasado luchando por salir de ese oscuro mundo donde todo ocurría una y otra vez. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había descubierto quien destruyo su vida cuando tenía 8 años y junto a Gabumon emprendió su viaje para encontrarle. En varias ocasiones se habían enfrentando, todas habían sido una pelea que por lo general él ganaba mientras Peltier de una u otra formaba escapaba antes de que pudiera acabar con el. Las manos del hechicero formaron un puño, ahora ese hombre tenía a Sora.

Él estaba solo con Gabumon, que fue guía de pequeño y convertirse en una extraña figura paterna, un amigo, un hermano. Gabumon era una extraña mezcla de lazos afectivos para él pero aun con la presencia de su fiel compañero de vida había llegado a sentirse solo. _Solo._ Hasta que llegó Sora a su vida, su alegría y su perdición. Ella había evitado que todo esto acabara de una vez y le había dado un nuevo motivo para seguir porque Yamato nunca creyó encontrar ese raro regalo que suponía un alma gemela y él lo sentía así, Sora era parte de él y debían, no, tenían que estar juntos.

_Peltier la tiene._

Sus ojos se tornaron negros, la furia crecía en su interior y estaba vez no estaba Gabumon para calmarlo como la ultima vez ("_Con__eso__no__lograras__nada,__chico.__Solo__consumirte__y__destruirte__por__dentro_") Tenia que controlarse, así se lo había dejado claro su compañero de vida en aquella ocasión.

_Así no recuperaré a mi muñeca pelirroja._

Yamato se calmó finalmente y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules, se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar si se quedaba quieto no encontraría a Sora, ni a Piyomon y mucho menos a Gabumon.

"Claro, en caso de que estén vivos" La ironía volvía a él.

Caminando, inició una búsqueda sensorial. Explorando cada recóndito lugar, cada recoveco, grieta o cueva. Sabia que Peltier prefería las cuevas para esconderse, solo tenia que encontrar una que estuviera cerca, que fuera oscura y muy, muy difícil de ubicar.

_Sencillo._

Respiró hondo y dejo toda su energía fluir, encontró una pequeña grieta, sin embargo las últimas dos que había seguido habían resultado ser protecciones simples de algunos hogares. Esto estaba resultando frustrante y ya estaba anocheciendo, decidió seguir el curso del río por un rato para ver si el sonido del agua corriendo le ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas. Se detuvo cerca de la orilla y contempló su reflejo durante unos minutos.

"Muéstramela" ordenó al agua.

Una imagen difusa se formo, veía a Sora junto a dos figuras más. No podía distinguirlas, en realidad no podía distinguir nada. Se concentró más y la imagen fue más nítida.

"¡Demonios!" su puño golpeó el agua con fuerza, destruyendo el recuerdo que inconscientemente había convocado. Dispuesto como estaba en descargar la frustración que la búsqueda infructuosa de Sora había causado cuando un pequeño ardor en el pecho. Yamato se detuvo de golpe, había funcionado y era muy seguro que su muñeca pelirroja estuviera a salvo, estaba tan feliz que casi podría estar caminado y saltando sobre el agua.

El hechizo no solo funcionaba como protección, sino que permitía a Sora orientar esa extraña energía que sabia tenía dentro de ella. Aun le intrigaban muchas cosas con respecto a ella, pero tendría tiempo para aclarar todo y de él dependía que ese tiempo fuese real. Sonrió con esa sonrisa que sabía que ella odiaba y amaba a su vez (eso se lo había dicho Piyomon), esa sonrisa de lado, muy masculina y medio sarcástica.

"Ahora iré por ti, muñequita y esta vez nadie podrá alejarte de mi, ni siquiera tu misma"

Porque el hechizo era además de todo uno vinculante, porque después de todo no había resistido unirla a él. Con el hechizo dejó parte de él mismo en Sora y ahora sabia como localizarla. Y aunque ahora el rastro era débil, era sin duda algo seguro. Extendió los brazos, el viento giró a su alrededor con pequeños destellos de colores y Yamato desapareció.

.~~~~~~.

Hace algunos minutos que los había visto y su primera impresión fue escalofriante. Pensó que estaban muertos, pero una vez mas la muerte no estaba ahí porque ella podía sentirla como a una segunda piel. Se acercó a ellos y enseguida sintió la calidez que siempre emanaba de Piyomon.

"¡Oh, Piyomon! Susurró Sora mientras se arrodillaba junto a su compañera y la abrazaba con mucha dulzura, tratando de no lastimarla.

"Querida amiga, estas herida. No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Encontraré la forma de salir de aquí y él vendrá. Yamato vendrá" le decía la guerrera al hermoso fénix que reposaba en sus piernas y mecía suavemente su cuerpo.

"Definitivamente vendrá"

"Gabumon" extendiendo su brazo acaricio la cabeza del lobo que siempre acompañaba a su querido Yamato. Después de esto, estaba mas que decida a decirle lo que sentía.

.~~~~~~.

"¿Me quieres explicar qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué _demonios_ no pude dañarla de ninguna manera?"

Peltier estaba enojado, muy enojado. Su sencilla habitación tenía las paredes agrietadas y su cama ahora no estaba, en su lugar solo reposaban astillas de madera y algunas plumas. El muy imbecil de Yamato se las había arreglado para fastidiarlo aun cuando no estaba presente, no podía creerlo. Que estúpido fue al creer que le había ganado una al "Todopoderoso Yamato Ishida"

"Puedes hacer que toda la cueva se venga abajo si así lo deseas Peltier pero con eso no ganas nada"

Peltier se detuvo y se giró hacia su compañero de vida, ese animal siempre supo que no podría hacerle daño a la mujer y la había subestimado. Lesstmon se lo dijo en el mismo momento que armaba su plan y aun así no le había prestado las más minima atención. Dejo su mirada violácea fija en el lobo y detallo su sonrisa maliciosa propia de un humano.

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella tiene un don muy especial, Peltier. Puede dar y quitar la vida"

"Así fue como salvó el pellejo de Yamato"

"No solo eso" Lesstmon se levantó del sitio donde había permanecido durante toda la pataleta de Peltier y avanzo hacia su compañero "Ella le dio vida"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Peltier estaba muy confuso.

"No se bien como funciona su don, pero es muy probable que ella comparta su vida con la de Yamato" se detuvo a un palmo del hombre de cabello negro "El clan al que pertenece es devoto al amor y la vida, por su sangre corre el poder de los lideres del clan. Hace mucho tiempo se destruyó la aldea donde residían y se dijo que no quedo ni un solo miembro, pero al parecer ella es el ultimo y único sobreviviente de esos poderosos hechiceros" sonrió aun mas al ver como su elegido empezaba a entender.

"Ella iba a ser mi esposa" Y lo entendió, después del nacimiento de Yamato (un par de meses para ser exactos) le habían dicho que futura esposa residía en una aldea a una semana de viaje. Tiempo después la noticia de la muerte del poderoso clan corrió como pólvora y enviaron un grupo a explorar. No había quedado nadie, eso habían dicho pero no era así.

Retiró su mirada de la fría mirada de Lesstmon. Mejor se iba a dormir, ya era de noche y seguramente Yamato seguía controlando su mal humor. Desde pequeño perdía el control de sus poderes cuando algo lo molestaba, tenia tiempo de sobra.

"Vamos a dormir, Lesstmon. Mañana acabaré con Yamato para siempre"

.~~~~~~.

.~~~~~~.

Hace algunas horas que el viento se detuvo y le dejó en el suelo con suavidad.

Estaba en una zona árida, parecía muy normal. Nadie podría percatarse de que algo estuviera fuera de lugar pero lo había.

"Los animales siempre huyen de la maldad" Yamato avanzó tanteando el área, no podía arriesgarse a que Peltier descubriera su presencia. Un paso. Una barrera estaba a tres pasos y era bastante peculiar, si lo hacía mal simplemente moriría. Otro paso. Aun mas curioso era que precisamente representaba la zona mas débil de la barrera.

_¡Absurdo!_

Puso las palmas de las manos hacia el frente mientras intentaba desenredar el complicado entramado que le llevaría varios movimientos y energía. Estaba cansando de haber viajado durante toda la noche, pero no podía perder el tiempo. El amanecer estaba cerca y el tiempo apremiaba. Un paso más. Un movimiento de su mano derecha hacia arriba y uno hacia debajo de su mano izquierda, seguidamente un movimiento conjunto de sus manos en forma de ocho abrieron la grieta que tanto necesitaba.

_Yamato ya está en casa, Peltier._

.~~~~~~.

No sabía en que momento se quedó dormida, pero algo la despertó de su sueño. Una energía conocida se movía en su interior y se concentraba sobre su pecho izquierdo, justo sobre su corazón. Llevo su mano al lugar y se levantó con mucho cuidado.

"Yamato" susurró angustiada la hermosa pelirroja.

"Si, Sora. Yamato está aquí pero ellos no pueden enterarse"

La pelirroja miró a Gabumon y asintió. Él tenía razón, no podía por ningún motivo delatar al rubio. Todo iría bien. Un sonido la alertó, los pasos de un hombre eran más audibles, giró su cuerpo hacia la entrada de la celda y se encontró de nuevo con el hombre que había intentado dañarla el día anterior. Se estremeció, esperaba que el lobo negro no le hubiera dicho nada de su inseguridad, sino estaría completamente pérdida porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacer que sus poderes surgieran, no sabía como hacer para que el poder que se concentraba en ella tomara forma y poder hacer todas esas cosas fantásticas que Yamato hacía.

_No lo dejes entrar en tu mente, Sora._

Se asustó, era Gabumon. Yamato le comentó acerca de su vinculo telequinético pero no pensó que el lobo pudiera hacer lo mismo con ella.

_Piyomon puede hacerlo también. Escucha Sora, al igual que yo Lesstmon podrá leer tu mente y es tu deber bloquearlo. Bajo ningún concepto puedes hacerles ver que Yamato está aquí._

"¿Te está hablando?" preguntó Peltier con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No se a que te refieres"

Peltier pareció sopesar su respuesta por un segundo, como queriendo ver as allá de lo que ella le decía y luego abrió la puerta incitándola a salir del lugar. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se dirigió a Gabumon.

"Luego me ocuparé de ti, Gabumon. No queremos que Yamato se entere de la existencia de Lesstmon, ¿cierto?"

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Sora y un mal presentimiento se alojo en su corazón dispersando toda la esperanza que Gabumon le había dado confirmando la llegada de Yamato.

_Estoy perdida._

.~~~~~~.

Esto era absurdo y completamente ridículo, pero entonces a eso se había reducido su vida en las últimas horas. Yamato se encontraba caminando cuidadosamente en el laberinto que resultó ser el escondite de Peltier, cansado y lleno de tierra se detuvo para escanear una vez más la zona intentando dar con Sora o Gabumon incluso con Piyomon pero ninguno de ellos parecía estar a su alcance.

_Perdí el rastro a penas entre._

Molestia. Esa sensación se iba apoderando de él poco a poco amenazando con controlarlo, persuadiéndolo de mandar todo al infierno y destruirlo en el camino pero entonces aparecía Sora. Su muñeca pelirroja, Sora. Por ella se calmaba y su poder volvía a ser controlado. Siguió avanzando y encontró una bifurcación topándose con la típica indecisión del que esta perdido.

_No estoy perdido._

Aun así, no sabía que camino elegir. Se decidió por el derecho porque Gabumon siempre le había dicho que el camino del bien era derecho y aunque eso no iba para nada con Peltier (porque es el malo del cuento) pensó que lo mejor era seguir por ahí. Agitó una de sus manos y una leve llama apareció iluminando suavemente su alrededor.

"Si esto resulta, te amare toda la vida Gabumon" susurró el rubio mientras observaba con atención las paredes del túnel. Las paredes de este tramo a diferencia de los otros eran lisas justo como si hubiesen sido hechas limpiamente, pasó su mano libre por la pared y unos pentagramas reaccionaron a su tacto. Los pentagramas tendían a reaccionar cuando un hechicero estaba cerca por eso probó liberando un poco de su poder y todas las paredes se iluminaron.

_Sorpresa._

Esta manifestación le indicaba que era un suertudo, siguió su desplazamiento mientras ideaba un plan contra Peltier. Había tantas cosas que le gustaría hacerle al hechicero oscuro que le hicieran pagar por lo que lo que hizo a su familia, a su vida pero no podía arriesgarse y arrastrarla a ella en esta locura, quizás debería dejar su venganza de lado. Si, eso era lo que haría, entraría a ese lugar tomaría a Sora y se largaría de ahí.

"_Si__solo__estuvieras__aquí,__Gabumon__" _Silencio y pasos_ "__Nunca__estas__cuando__te__necesito,__estúpido__perro__"_ y tenia la certeza de que si su compañero estuviera a su lado ya habría pagado por el insulto.

.~~~~~~.

El no había podido dañarla ni siquiera en la mas minima de las formas, ni mágica ni físicamente, además estaba el hecho de que ella pertenecía al antiguo clan Szerelem y la fuerza de estos individuos era inmensa. Cuando dijo que dormiría en realidad no pudo conciliar el sueño, durante toda la noche estuvo pensado como terminar con su enemigo y hacerse con el libro que contenía el antiguo conocimiento del clan Barat zag, y la única forma era terminando con ella.

Por eso le pediría a Lesstmon que lo hiciera él, su compañero de vida que hiciera el trabajo después de todo Lesstmon no estaba sujeto a las mismas reglas que él y seguramente el si podría terminar con esa chica. Sonrío de buen humor y su moreno rostro adquirió un matiz más atractivo y misterioso.

"Bien, mi queridísima Sora. Ya te explique lo que vamos a hacer, por lo que tu solote tienes que quedar tranquilita en el mismo sitio mientras Lesstmon hace su trabajo"

"Se de buena fuente que eres de sumo interés para Yamato, después de todo has permanecido durante tanto tiempo como su amante y ambos sabemos que Yamato no es adepto a la fidelidad" Peltier se aproximó a Sora y tomó un mechón de su sedoso cabello "Si tu mueres, entonces ya no tendrá fuerzas para seguir y yo podré acabar con él" acercó su rostro al de Sora y susurró en su oído "Quizás, antes debería probarte como el lo hizo"

La mano que sujetaba el mechón de cabello se dirigió a su cuello y la otra a su pecho pero el contacto que buscaba no llego porque el fuego quemó profundo antes de que pudiera tocarla.

.~~~~~~.

"¡Lesstmon!" había exclamado el hombre al que el lobo llamaba Peltier, seguido de ello el dolor la recorrió de pies a cabeza y un grito de dolor escapo de su garganta.

¡Cruel! Esa era la única forma en la que ella podría describir al hombre que estaba frente a ella, pero eso no alcanzaba a la bestia que lo acompañaba. Siempre había tenido la creencia de que los compañeros de vida eran dulces y amorosos como Piyomon, no podía concebir que pudiese haber compañeros tan crueles que disfrutaran infringiendo dolor. Sora estaba de pie frente a ellos, esperando y rogando a que Yamato llegara y la sacara de ahí, no caería. Ella tenia que ser fuerte y no dejarles ver su inseguridad porque así se lo pidió Gabumon y hace un momento sintió a Piyomon con ella, su compañera de vida fue quien evitó que Peltier lograra hacer lo que se proponía.

Observo a sus enemigos (los enemigos de mis amigos, son mis enemigos). Debía resistir todo lo posible.

"¿Cómo lo hizo?" preguntó el moreno.

"¿Qué?" Sora le miró confundida, no entendía a qué se refería y eso no parecía gustarle a Peltier.

"¡El hechizo! Dime Sora, qué fue lo que hizo el infeliz de Yamato" la mirada violeta del hombre se posó en ella y el temor la recorrió una vez más "¿Tomó algo a cambio? ¿Fue algún intercambio?"

"No lo sé" y era la verdad, de hecho Sora no lograba recordar nada de aquella noche. No recordaba cómo había llegado al fuego y aún menos cuando se había vestido.

"Así que no recuerdas. Pues bien, mi querida Sora quizás necesites de algún incentivo" y deseó que no tuviera que recibir ningún incentivo porque Piyomon apareció frente a ella "¿Sabías que solo es necesario invertir la polaridad de las células para matar a un compañero de vida? No resisten la despolarización. Recordaras porque de eso depende la vida de tu compañera"

"No te preocupes, Sora. Todo estará bien"

Las lágrimas se asomaron en la mirada rubí de Sora, Piyomon siempre estaba consolándola aun en los peores momentos y ella solo podía llorar. Tenía que recordar que sucedió.

"No puedo" y el dolor estalló en su propio cuerpo, pidió a los Dioses recordar y que Peltier no se fijara en lo difícil que le resultaba pensar, tenía muchas que hacer con su mente. No dejar que entraran en ella, evitar que supieran que Yamato estaba por el lugar y recordar lo que Peltier quería para salvar a Piyomon.

"Quizás algo de agua le ayude a recordar" Peltier chascó sus dedos y el agua callo sobre Sora.

_Agua._

El agua estaba fría muy defrente a la cascada de agua que Yamato había invocado para ella que tenía la temperatura perfecta. ("_Sora_") Podía ver a Yamato llegando a su lado y rodeándola con sus brazos, ella susurrando su nombre y apoyándose en la ligera caricia de su mano. _Caricias__. _Las manos de Yamato recorriendo su cuerpo brindándole sensaciones desconocidas._Placer__._ La sensación plena arremolinándose en su cuerpo, subiendo en espiral y aumentando._Calor__._ Su cuerpo quemándose y acumulándose en su vientre, justo como le estaba sucediendo ahora a su cara.

Sora no podía creer lo que había recordado ni tampoco el dulce placer que Yamato había dado sin tomar nada a cambio. _Intercambio__._ Desvió su rostro para evitar que vieran el cambio de color en su piel (juraba que combinaba con su cabello) y lamento no poder recordar mas nada que las intimas caricias del rubio porque todo se resumía en eso, placer y colores alucinantes.

"¿Me dirás lo que quiero saber Sora? o ¿Aun no recuerdas nada?"

Sora miró a Peltier y luego contempló a Piyomon, no tenia nada para decirle y sus recuerdos eran inútiles en estas circunstancias. Negó lentamente con la cabeza y lo siguiente que vio fue a Peltier enviando un rayo plateado hacia inconsciente fénix.

"¡NOO!"

Eso no podía estar pasando, podía ver como el cuerpo de su compañera de vida convulsionaba y pequeños gemidos de dolor escapaban de ella. Corrió a su lado pero un campo de energía la expulso y fue a dar contra la pared, lo intentó de nuevo con el mismo resultado y la agonía que veía en Piyomon era grande ("_Siempre__cuidare__de__ti,__Sora_" )Tenia que ayudarla pero sin importar lo que hiciera siempre era arrojada fuera de su alcance ("_Sin__importar__qué__o__cuando__puedes__contar__conmigo_") las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de la pelirroja, su cuerpo empezaba a dolerle y las risas de los dos seres asquerosos no le hacían sentir mejor.

_Yo__siempre__seré__tu__compañera__Sora__y__tu__mi__elegida._

Un suave y armonioso susurro como cuando Piyomon le cantaba siendo ella una niña, así fue el último pensamiento del fénix en su mente porque Piyomon había contactado con ella como solo los compañeros de vida hacían. La primera y única vez que Piyomon contactaría con ella. Y el dolor la desgarró.

.~~~~~~.

Yamato sintió el dolor que embargaba a Sora y agilizó el paso, tenía que llegar pronto junto a ella o no podría vivir.

_Pronto__llegaré__Sora,__aguanta__un__poco__más._

Pequeñas oleadas de dolor le llegaban al rubio de parte de Sora, ella sin saberlo le estaba trasmitiendo a él todo lo que sentía. Sonriendo aceptó todo lo que le llegaba, si así era en este momento de angustia como seria cuando ellos estuvieran... Cortó el pensamiento y lo alejó, no era momento para eso quizás para cuando salieran de todo esto y el por fin le dijera a su muñeca pelirroja lo que sentía. Con la empatía que sentía resultaba más fácil localizar a Sora pero más difícil concentrarse, mientras seguía estos pensamientos Yamato tropezó y rodó presa del dolor.

"¡Sora!"

Se levantó trabajosamente y siguió corriendo. Ahora podía escuchar las risas de Peltier, esa era una buena señal y sería mucho mejor si el lograba detenerse porque justo donde la luz se abría paso el camino terminaba. Se detuvo a duras penas y justo a tiempo, asomó su rostro cuidadosamente y vio a Peltier, a Sora llorando y a Piyomon en el suelo mas algo no cuadraba y no era que Piyomon ya no respirase, sino el inmenso lobo negro que estaba al lado de su enemigo y que a todas luces parecía...

"Un compañero de vida"

Susurró Yamato cuando el lobo levantaba la cabeza y giraba directo hacia donde se encontraba, lo siguiente que supo es que estaba corriendo por la pared huyendo de los rayos de poder que lanzaba el lobo.

_Vaya__sorpresa,__Peltier__tiene__un__compañero__de__vida._

Bien, ahora tenía problemas porque el no contaba con este nuevo elemento. Habría que improvisar, tomó impulso, saltó y aterrizó detrás de Peltier a quien uno de los rayos dio de lleno en el pecho.

"¡Yama! Gabumon esta aquí, en una de las celdas" gritó la pelirroja cuyo rostro se había iluminado al ver que el rubio por fin aparecía.

Sintió alivio y agradecimiento por el bienestar de Sora, envió oleadas de poder por toda la cadena de cuevas esperando que Gabumon se aferrara a eso y acudiera en su ayuda porque vaya que la necesitaba.

"¿No me presentas a tu amigo, Peltier?"

Observó como el lobo se agazapaba preparándose para tomar impulso e ir contra él mientras el seguía tanteando en busca de Gabumon, también vio como su muñeca pelirroja se acercaba al cuero sin vida de su compañera de vida. _Ira._ Miró con fiereza al lobo y luego a Peltier, ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a hacerle eso a su hermosa pelirroja? _Venganza._ Construyendo un pentagrama integrador en su mente le dio instrucciones a Sora para que se concentrara en él (una fantástica ventaja de su hechizo, vínculo mental), solo debía lograr su confianza.

"Eres una molestia, Yamato"

"Curioso, yo podría decir lo mismo de ti"

Eso pareció no agradarle a Peltier que le respondió a Yama con un rayo de poder haciendo que este ultimo saltara cerca de Sora.

"Aun no te tomas bien mis halagos pero eso no es importante. Escucha Peltier, déjame llevarme a Sora y a Gabumon, a cambio prometo dejarte en paz"

"¡Nunca!" otro rayo fue despedido y esta vez Yamato se obligó a crear un campo de energía que los protegiera.

"Bien, así lo has querido"

"¡Lesstmon, encárgate de la mujer!"

Yamato se movió lo mas rápido que pudo, dejando a Sora dentro del campo protector, activó el pentagrama y el agua se arremolino a sus pies alzándolo mientras le ayudaba a desplazarse, el fuego se concentró en su mano derecha mientras que la mano izquierda concentraba energía y atacó a Peltier, en una batalla final.

.~~~~~~.

Sora veía todo en cámara lenta, Lesstmon se aproximaba a ella mientras Yamato se enzarzaba en una guerra a muerte con Peltier. La tierra tembló por un momento abriéndose para crear una grieta entre ella y el lobo negro al mismo tiempo que una espada se materializaba frente a ella. Con pulso firme la tomó entre sus manos y se posicionó frente al cuerpo de Piyomon, dispuesta a defenderla. Se relajó como siempre hacía antes de una batalla y serenó su mente, dejando fluir la sangre cargada de adrenalina a los miembros. ("_Relájate__y__confía__"__)_ invoco las palabras que el hechicero rubio había empujado hacia ella ("_hay__poder__en__ti,__muñeca__pelirroja.__Lo__puedo__sentir__de__la__misma__en__que__te__siento_").

Lesstmon saltó Rompido la barrera protectora de Yamato con gran facilidad y se le quedó mirando socarronamente.

"Veamos que tan fiero eres, lobito" Susurró y corrió hacia el borde del abismo que se abría a sus pies. Golpeó al animal con espada por un costado sin lograr hacerle daño, lo intento una y otra vez con el mismo resultado. Ella tenía varios golpes y arañazos en su cuerpo adolorido, tomando un nuevo impulso lanzó otro golpe que esta vez dio en el blanco y el lobo cayó de costado, estaba tan aliviada que no vio cuando el animal se lanzó sobre ella, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera logrando sostenerse en el borde.

"Oh, _demonios_"

.~~~~~~.

Yamato vio como su muñeca caía y luego se sostenía, esto tenia que terminar ya, envío algo de viento que la ayudara a subir y luego se concentró en Peltier. Recibió un golpe y envío otro, miró de nuevo a Sora y decidido concentró su energía en un solo punto. El emblema del clan Barátság se iluminó en su pecho.

.~~~~~~.

Sora sintió como una suave brisa la empujaba hacia arriba y la dejaba en terreno firme. Observó al lobo que estaba muy cerca de Piyomon con su asquerosa boca abierta cerca de su cuello.

_Será un excelente aperitivo. Son unos pobres idiotas, ambos morirán aquí. Ni tu ni el creído de Yamato saldrán de aquí con vida. El lo matará Sora, no quedará nada de Yamato Ishida._

Se sintió sucia, el contacto mental de Lesstmon había sido frío y tan asqueroso como una babosa pero sus palabras la hicieron temblar de temor. Ella no podía permitirlo porque si quería compartir su vida con Yamato, el tenia que permanecer con vida. Amaba a ese hombre y no dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera un perro mugriento junto con su amo con desorden emocional, se lo llevaran de su lado.

La energía se arremolino en el cuerpo de Sora y el delicado emblema del Szerelem brilló en su pecho.

.~~~~~~.

Un poder sin igual había sido liberado, eso era lo que Gabumon sentía en ese momento mientras corría en busca de su elegido. Estaba siguiendo las vibraciones de poder que guiaban fácilmente hacia donde uno de los ductos se ensanchaba dando lugar a la batalla.

Observó los emblemas de dos antiguos y poderosos clanes llenaban con sus colores el lugar, incrementando su brillo hasta iluminar todo el espacio impidiéndole ver y destruyendo lo que les amenazaba a su paso. Una vez la luz se hubo disipado Gabumon ingresó viendo a Yamato sentado en el suelo exhausto por el esfuerzo y a Sora inconsciente. Se acercó a su elegido y le permitió apoyarse en él para poder alcanzar a Sora.

"Nunca estas cuando te necesito, _Gabu_"

Yamato siempre le recriminaba eso aunque siempre le resultaba mejor que el no estuviera presente, lentamente se acercaron a Sora a la que Yama tomó en brazos y se situó al lado de Piyomon. Vio a su elegido observar el lugar, no quedaba nada de su contrincante ni de su compañero de vida.

"Vámonos de aquí, compañero"

Se acercó más al rubio y se aseguró de tocar a Piyomon luego reuniendo su poder, los sacó de ese oscuro lugar, permitiéndose el tiempo suficiente para que el sitio empezara a derrumbarse.

.~~~~~~.

.~~~~~~.

Sora se encontraba recostada en una cómoda cama, la suavidad de las sabanas seducía sus sentidos y la incitaba a seguir durmiendo, giró su cuerpo en busca del calido cuerpo que residía a su lado, debía ser Piyomon mas no podía ser Piyomon porque ella había muerto y el cuerpo a su lado era duro, _muy_duro.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada azul del odioso hechicero que la acompañaba en su viaje y que había acudido en su ayuda cuando fue necesario, la había calmado e incluso antepuso sus necesidades a las de ella.

"Yamato…" empezó a decir pero el rubio no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando porque se abalanzó sobre ella rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos y besándola con tanta pasión y dulzura que derritió su corazón.

.~~~~~~.

Debía detenerse, Sora acababa de despertar y necesitaba descansar pero simplemente no podía, la necesitaba con urgencia. Sus manos vagaban por el delicado cuerpo, explorando cada suave curva descubriendo cada rincón y sintió como la vida volvía a él cuando las manos de Sora iniciaron su propia exploración dirigiéndose tímidamente a la zona sur de su cuerpo inundándolo de placer.

"Yamato ya es hora de que…"

Sora se escondió bajo las sabanas y alejo sus manos de su necesitado cuerpo. Mataría a Gabumon por esto. Se separó de su hermosa pelirroja de mala gana para levantarse y detenerse frente a su compañero sin importarle que estuviera desnudo dirigiéndole una miranda iracunda con sus ojos rojos, evidencia de su estado de excitación.

"Gracias Gabumon, puedes salir. Estaremos con ustedes en poco tiempo"

Gabumon bajó las orejas avergonzado y salió sin decir nada. Miró nuevamente a Sora y una sonrisa de lado perfilo en sus masculinos labios, ella era hermosa y toda suya, ya tendría tiempo de hacer lo que tenia en mente antes, tenia que explicarle muchas cosas.

"Vamos muñeca pelirroja, alguien te espera" dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano a la joven.

.~~~~~~.

.~~~~~~.

No creía lo que veían sus ojos, era su hermoso fénix y lo mas importante _vivo_ porque Piyomon no dejaba de parlotear y acariciarla. La abrazó nuevamente y agradeció por lo que se le estaba dando en este momento.

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"Los fénix renacen de sus cenizas" le respondió Yamato atrayéndola hacia él y posando un casto beso en su frente mientras ella dejaba que Piyomon estirara sus alas.

Era inmensamente feliz, no podía pedir más. Yamato le había explicado que ella en realidad resulto ser una hechicera y que necesitaría de entrenamiento (que él estaba mas que encantado de dárselo) para poder usar sus poderes como él lo hacia. También le dijo que Peltier y Lesstmon (del que Gabumon había soltado prenda) habían muerto a causa del poder combinado de los clanes.

Todo era confuso pero se aclaraba poco a poco en su mente, miró a Yamato y creyó ver en su mirada un destello rojo.

"Te amo, Yamato"

"No mas que yo, muñeca pelirroja"

Sin más, el hechicero la levantó en vilo y mientras la besaba con ardorosa pasión se dirigió con ella al interior de la casa. _La__casa__de__ambos_, de ella y su brillantemente talentoso hechicero, teniendo la absoluta seguridad de que estarían juntos toda su vida, como almas gemelas.

Esta vez tendrían que asegurarse de que Gabumon no los interrumpiera.

.~~~~~~.

.~~~~~~.

**Nota****de****las****autoras:**SIP, ya sabemos que el limite del fic era de 25 hojas y que nosotras no hemos pasado por mucho, pero este proyecto nos gustó mucho y las ideas fluyan como el río así que…Discúlpennos Chicas, en todo caso Acron (¡Yo! ^_^) asume la _responsabilidad._¿Se quedaron las ganas de mas? xD


End file.
